My Purpose and My Story
by GenesisCamui
Summary: River Song wasn't the first person to meet the Doctor out of order. There was another woman who crossed his path. Her name was Genesis Grissom. She was a byproduct of a project in which the US government wanted to make a perfect companion for the Doctor.
1. Prologue

**_AN:My first Doctor Who fic XD. Please don't kill me and please be gentle. I'm new to the fandom. This was the byproduct of watch Doctor Who on netflix and on TV. This story will have both 10 and 11 because well I love 10 and 11 lol xD. I hope you like it. Also I really hope everyone knows I don't own Doctor Who because if I did I would have had David do one last full Season of Doctor Who rather than the last four episodes aka season 4.5. I would also be currently dating Matt Smith if that were the case. Kay thanks lol._**

**Prologue**

When people look at me, they would think I'm just you average girl but really… I'm not. I know that sounds extremely stereotypical especially coming out of a girl's mouth but it is true. I was made this way. From my looks to my brains, I was genetically altered to become the ideal companion.

The United States government seriously wanted to know more about the Doctor ever since the incident with Nixon and the Impossible Astronaut as well as dealing with the Silence. So secretly the government started a project in which they would make the perfect companion for the Doctor. It was obvious that things weren't going to be so simple.

After 20 failed subjects I was created in 1990. I was the ideal specimen in there case. Many of the companions they tried to make showed resistance at the start and those who didn't really had no intellectual interest the Doctor would find brilliant. The agency, once I was created, wanted to make sure I remained untainted by influences of rebellion. So they home schooled me. On top of which they would tell me stories of the Doctor, those of which were a part of his profile they had of him.

These people wanted to control me. I would look outside at times in my own "home" and see the other kids playing outside. They were enjoying life and here I was in a house full of adults unable to do a damn thing they wouldn't question. I knew then once I was of suitable age and set free to look for the Doctor that I would really begin enjoying life.

I won't lie to you. Those stories they would tell me about the Doctor when I was younger. I saw them as fairytales. The Doctor always seemed so heroic and honorable. It was something only a fairytale prince would be described as. I remember hoping and wishing that one day he would find out about this project they did and whisk me away from here. Saving the human race like he always did in every other story, with one small honorable deed.

By the time I was 16, the CIA had cleared me and felt it appropriate to move me to London and have me enroll in school. I did just as they told me too. They wanted me to develop the cover of regular teenage girl. I did just that. But they miscalculated on one major thing, the fact that a Teenage girl would do anything to gain her freedom and independancize herself from her parents.

Do not get me wrong as much as this story is about my rebellion against my loving creators. This story is about my adventures with the Doctor. Every story has to start off somewhere though or at least that's what the good Doctor told me once. My story well it started when I was moved to London.


	2. Square One

__AN:The official first chapter. This is set during the Lazarus Experiment in season 3. I retell the whole episode with a rather twist because it's from the OC's pov. I really would like to have each chapter in this length because really this story is kind of like a whole series on it's own. So here's to hoping you guys like it. Thanks. Read and review.__

**Square one**

My first job was the first time I confronted the Doctor. I was working as a serving girl at a black tie event for Lazarus Laboratories. The event was show casing a rejuvenator machine that could give you a whole life time added to your years. Who would have thought that the Doctor would show up to such a life changing event? (Come on, it's like hanging a neon sign saying we want the Doctor to come here.)

I was dressed in Black and White Lolita maid attire. I even had cute white knee socks with black bows on them. I wore black Mary Janes to match the outfit completely. My hair was down but pushed to the side. My boss told me I was a bit over dressed for the event but hey it was better than being under dressed if you ask me.

I have to admit it was kind of awkward working in an event like this. There were so many big shots and trophy wives who were walking around showing off their glamorized lives. I had my plate of appetizers and walk around asking these people if they would care to have one without being intimidated.

Suddenly I felt someone's hand right on my ass. I stood in place even though I was extremely shocked and appalled. I said firmly "Sir".

That's when I met the head of the event, the man who was signing my pay check tonight, Mr. Richard Lazarus. He looked me down and said "Well aren't you a sight to look at. You're legs are absolutely stunning and very long."

I wanted to snarl at him for being an old pervert but I wanted to keep my job so I bit back my tongue and said "Sir, I'm just trying to do my job and provide a service to your much needed guests. So, if you may please excuse me."

With that I walked away from the situation and walked into the crowd continuing to do my job, which leads to my first confrontation with the Doctor. I was walking by the rejuvenator and that's when I saw him there. He looked rather excited staring at the rejuvenator wondering what it did.

He was dressed in black-tie but he had a pair of trainers on. I couldn't help but laugh because if my boss thought I was overdressed I would have killed to find out how he felt about the Doctor's outfit.

Anyways I walked up to him showing my plate and asked "Sir, would you care for one?"

He smiled and grabbed a couple of them. He nodded his thanks and I was about to walk off when he asked pointing behind him "You wouldn't happen to know what this is, would you?"

I answered turning towards him "It's supposedly a rejuvenator from what I've heard, but then again I'm new."

He nodded then and grabbed a couple more appetizers. He said extremely enthusiastically to a pretty woman in a purple dress called Martha "Nibbles, I love Nibbles."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. I had to admit his child like personality completely caught me off guard. None the less it was welcomed. He smiled at me then and I smiled back before leaving him to his matters with the woman.

I stood around though serving people in the area and hearing snip bits of the conversation he was having. I found myself rather amused at him never hearing the term science geek.

Lazarus magically showed up by my side and raised an eyebrow. I was completely disgusted by his forwardness. Seriously he couldn't just take the hint already. I went to the table that had all the empty trays and placed mine there. I went towards the champagne trays and grabbed one to begin my serving rounds again.

Lazarus went to the center of the room, standing right next to the rejuvenator, and began his demonstration. As the demonstration was going on, something went wrong. I could sense it. The Doctor did as well. The system was overloading.

I stood back as much as I possibly could. I really wanted to run towards the systems and fix what the hell was going on as well as help the doctor but I couldn't let myself be figured out now.

The Doctor though ran to the controls and began to shut down the systems. The Machine was too unstable and if he didn't stop it in time the whole place would have been blown to pieces.

Once the machine stopped Martha ran towards the door of the rejuvenator and opened it. Out came Richard Lazarus…rejuvenated. I dropped my tray in mere shock and all the glasses shattered on the floor. I instantly went to get a mop to clean the mess.

I noticed as I was cleaning, the Doctor was confronting Lazarus. They were talking about the method used to cause the rejuvenated outcome. Obviously the Doctor said something to piss Lazarus off like the "this is wrong" routine. But Lazarus, ever the ladies man, gave Martha a kiss on her hand before he left. Martha and the Doctor then looked at each other and said a few words before leaving.

I knew the guys were up to something. I thought this would be the perfect time to go take a break and enjoy the party. After all it can't be all work and no play. So I followed the Doctor and Martha to the labs where they would be running the free DNA sample they just received from Lazarus. Thanks to his womanizing ways.

It was weird how I wasn't even noticed by them. Maybe they didn't care. What they did care about was the fact they uncovered a genetic mutation that was unstable within the rejuvenation stage. As soon as that happened they ran off to look for Lazarus.

I on the other hand stood and analyzed some more. The Double Helix itself, as time continued, rapidly changed so much to the point where it de-evolutionize due to the mutation. When the mutation finally couldn't continue the final product was not a pretty one. I recognized the mutation from my previous studies in scientific evolution. Lazarus had awoken the bioscorpious DNA within the human genetic code and now it was taking over his body. This was definitely bad news for everyone in this building.

I ran out of the lab to go after the Doctor. If I was too late he probably would have taken his first victim to stabilize and was looking for another. I ran upstairs to Lazarus's office having a sneaking suspicion the Doctor and Martha would be up there.

As soon as I stepped foot on the floor, the elevator door opened and just my luck it was the Doctor with Martha. The Doctor rather cheerily said "It's the Maid with the Nibbles."

I let out a quick laugh before composing myself. I questioned "Where's Lazarus?"

Martha replied "Somewhere in this building with my sister."

The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver and said "I can pick up the DNA flux."

I stated "He's mutating very badly right now. If we don't hurry he's gonna kill someone to try and stabilize himself."

Martha pointed at the body on the floor towards his desk and said "He's claimed someone already."

I stated very sternly "We better hurry because he's gonna need to stabilize again soon."

The Doctor picked up the signal and ran towards the roof. As we were running, the Doctor asked "Who are you?"

I answered climbing the steps two by two "Name's Grissom."

His face lit up again and he murmured something. The way he looked at me then was as if I was familiar to him. I didn't have much time to think on his reaction anyways. As soon as we reached the roof, we slowed down. Lazarus was with Martha's sister and hadn't transformed yet.

He was in the middle of quoting T.S. Elliot trying to romance Martha's sister, when the Doctor came in and finished the quote.

Martha then carefully but assertively told her sister to step away from Lazarus.

Her sister, Tish, though felt that Martha was taking her away from a good thing because of some sort of bitter sibling rivalry. I intruded into their conversation raising my hand "Um I don't want to seem a bother but you might want to consider your sister's words. He's extremely unstable from the demonstration still."

Tish looked me over and said with a bit of an angry attitude "And this is coming from a serving girl who probably hasn't gone past sophomore year."

My eyes lit up and I was fuming. I hated ignorant people and their good for nothing labels they have for everyone. But I calmed down, pointed behind her, and stated "Well look for yourself then."

At the moment Lazarus stated to twitch and crack his bones. He was turning into his mutation form. We all looked at amazement but as soon as he completely changed and moved towards us the Doctor yelled loudly "RUN!"

Martha grabbed her sister and dragged her back inside. I ran as soon as the Doctor had it open. The Doctor sonicked the door shut and we ran towards the elevators. I said while running towards the elevators "We have to get everyone out of here."

The Security lockdown activated then which could only mean Lazarus was breaking his way into the building. Tish told us we wouldn't be able to use the elevators since the lockdown was activated. So we gunned down the stairs trying to make up for the time lost standing for the elevator.

By the time we reached the party room floor the Doctor threw the sonic screwdriver to Martha and told her to open the doors with Tish. I looked at him and asked dumbfoundedly "And what about me?"

He said to me with a whimsical smile and grabbing my wrist dragging towards his direction "Science geeks stick together."

I nodded affirmatively understanding what he was asking from me.

The Doctor got up on the center platform and instructed everyone to leave. Of course there would be the refusals because they thought we were crazy. Right on cue though to confirm our warnings was a still mutated Lazarus obviously angry at the fact we stole his dinner. My first reaction was to grab the Doctor's arm and cling on to dear life. While my first thought was "HOLY SHIT".

Lazarus was destroying the party area and took yet another victim. Now he was going towards Martha's brother and mother who were on the floor because of injuries. The Doctor called out to Lazarus then to distract him. He taunted Lazarus to make sure he would focus on The Doctor and me.

We made a break towards the Laboratories to buy everyone time to escape. We were in the dark now, since the power was down due to the lockdown. Slowly we walked across the catwalk making sure to listen just in case Lazarus was close by.

As soon as the lights turned back on, probably due to Martha overriding the system with the sonic screwdriver, we found Lazarus was right above us. This was where the Doctor and I pulled a Scooby doo moment and high tailed our asses out.

We ran our way into one of the Labs. Some would say this would be our natural habitat because we are science nerds and let's face it you wouldn't dare attack an animal in its natural habitat. I locked the doors and I saw the Doctor there looking deep in thought trying to come up with a plan. As soon as I heard banging on the door, I said "This could be a really good time for you to say I have a plan."

The Doctor jumped up on one of the tables and rewired the light fixture. He told me then to go ahead and open as many of the gas valves as I could. I did as I was told. By the time Lazarus had entered the room we were already by the exit making our run for it because we flipped the light switches on.

The room exploded and the Doctor and I were holding on to each other for dear life to brace each other from the impact of the explosion. Once we were in the clear, we ran like hell down the hall and bumped into Martha, who was returning the sonic screwdriver. Our reunion was cut short by Lazarus trying to kill us again. The man seriously didn't know when to stay down.

We jetted down to the empty party room and were pushed into the rejuvenator by the Doctor. That was definitely not the best idea. 3 people, 2 girls and 1 man, cramped together in a tight space. Most guys would think it would be a fantasy of some sorts but in this situation it was rather uncomfortable.

The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and slid down to mess with the wiring controls. Martha then began asking how Lazarus turned into such a monster. The Doctor looked up at me to allow me to explain. I spoke "The mutation you guys saw in the lab is a dormant form, previously rejected by biology. Lazarus of course when he came into the rejuvenator and went through the mutation process to rejuvenate his DNA, he woke up the dormant DNA, which is now taking complete dominance over his body."

Martha was slack jawed at my understanding as well as thorough explanation of the process going on in Lazarus. It was quiet then. The Doctor was still messing with the wiring of the rejuvenator but to break the silence he complimented on our shoes and even said he liked my bows. Martha and I stared at each other confused out of our minds with what just happened because of the randomness of the Doctor's comment.

While that was happening, Lazarus found the button to activate the machine and turned it on. Martha was panicking. I couldn't help but be slightly scared. Martha then asked the Doctor what he was doing.

The Doctor explained a bunch of technical jargon meaning he was trying to turn the capsule to an electric impulse projectile. Once he finished with the sonicking the wires, the emp went off.

Once we got out of the capsule and another weird comment from the Doctor, we saw that Lazarus had reverted to human form but he was still young. We stood over his body looking at it. A moment of pity for him came over us.

Most people would think it was all over then. But oh no, it wasn't. We were just beginning the end. We all stepped out of the Laboratory and regrouped with Martha's family.

You would think this would be a moment of rejoice. That all changed for 1 second when Martha's mother came at the Doctor and smacked him across the face. I winced at the impact of her hit.

Martha's mother then started blaming everything that happened tonight on the Doctor. I said then interrupting her and defensively "He's the one who saved us from this mess."

She raised her hand up to me and I grabbed her wrist staring her down rather angrily. Martha came in broke us up but agreed with me saying "He didn't cause this at all.'

During the argument, we heard an ambulance crash. The Doctor ran his way to the crash. I followed suit. Martha ready to go was grabbed by her mother. She was pleading for Martha to not go with the Doctor. Martha shook her head and ran to catch up with us. Tish concerned about her sister went after us as well.

Once at the ambulance, we noticed 3 more victims drained of their life. Lazarus was back from the dead. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and picked up Lazarus's trace inside the cathedral. Like moths to a flame we headed towards the trouble that was in store for us in the Cathedral.

Walking into the Cathedral, we were more than ready for what we were about to see. Lazarus was in the center of the church curled up in a red blanket. Tish, Martha, and I kept our distance as the Doctor approached Lazarus in his human form. The Doctor then spoke of what it meant to be human. How really time and age don't reflect on the quality life one is given.

I felt rather moved by the Doctor's words and reflected on my situation. I thought about how really I should make the best with what I have and was given. Time passed quickly though because as soon as I noticed, Lazarus was changing back into the monster.

The Doctor told Martha and Tish to run up to the bell tower to distract Lazarus while the Doctor and I would amplify the sonic wave that would hit Lazarus by using the speakers connected to the Bell in the tower.

I ran into the Organ room with the Doctor. The Doctor plugged his sonic screwdriver into the organ. I tampered with the amplifier to how loud the Doctor wanted it. I smiled to let him know everything was ready. The Doctor began to play.

Luckily the girls got to the bell tower just in time because over the Doctor's playing I heard the loud thump of a body hitting the floor. I looked out the window to make sure it wasn't any of the girls.

What I saw looking down at the floor was Lazarus's body sprawled on the floor, old, and lifeless. I tapped the Doctor's shoulder so he could stop and look with me. The Doctor looked down and then up. He yelled up towards the bell Martha's name hoping he would get a response. A few seconds later she replied back "We're both okay."

The Doctor and I both sighed in relief and ran back down to the main floor. The Doctor went towards Lazarus's body. I stood next to the column over looking what the Doctor was doing. I was also catching my breath from all the running we did.

When Martha came down with her sister, the Doctor ran to hug her. I smiled but couldn't help but feel a tad bit of jealousy towards her. She clearly had his affection even though I could tell it wasn't the kind she wanted.

I didn't want to break up the heart felt moment but I asked "Could I have a few words with the Doctor?"

Martha pulled back and nodded. I grabbed the Doctor by his arm and pulled him towards the back. It was finally the time to ask him about why he seemed so comfortable with me to begin with. To ask him why did he have that expression of all knowing when I told him my name?

I asked once we weren't visible then "How do you know me, Doctor?"

He smiled at me and replied "Grissom, I've met you once before but that's in your distant future. I know who you are and what you are made to do, my visionary companion."

I sighed and stated "So, I guess that means I'm not coming along on with you on the Tardis then."

He nodded and said "It's not your time yet. One day though I promise I'll be back for you."

I said heartbrokenly "I'll keep you to it then."

I embraced him and to his reaction he embraced me back placing a kiss on my forehead. I felt him place something in my pocket then. He said "Use it when you sense danger and I promise I'll be there."

I nodded and added "Doctor, before you go."

He a "huh" escaped his lips. I laughed and walked towards him to place a kiss on his cheek. I said "Thank you, Doctor. Till we meet again don't be stranger."

He replied as I turned my back to leave "I remember it well."

I could hear the girls begin their teasing of the Doctor about my sudden showing of affection towards him. The Doctor was clearly trying to justify the whole moment but was obviously failing miserably at it.

I walked out of the Cathedral with a smile on my face and tears streaming down my face. The smile was for the fact I finally got to meet my fairytale prince from my childhood dreams. I finally got to live a real life story. The tears were for the fact that now I would have to wait for him to show up again. He said we would meet again though in my distant future. But how distant would it be?


	3. Connections

_AN: So here's the set up for episode 2 XD. I think the set up is going to keep up like this. The beginning where I have Genesis talk about her self and next chapter will be the full on episode. It's kind of cool since well it's a reflection piece the ties the previous chap with the new one. On top of that I doubt there's anything more to say. The obvious I don't own Doctor Who. If did blah blah blah I think both Matt Smith and David Tennant are hot yada yada lmao. And if you're wondering yes eleven is going to show up eventually XD. As of right now though I'll tell you this next chapter has a small cameo of a old companion who also I would like to get to know on a personal level LMAO ;D. Anyways enjoy_

**Connections**

2 years had past without a single sign of the Doctor.

I was beginning to wonder if what he truly said about crossing paths again would happen. I still waited though, just like I promised him. I waited and wandered about in this world ofEngland. I enjoyed the tid bits of freedom I was offered, like going out at night, managing a job, and even being able to communicate with the outside world.

Yet I still felt like an empty shell. Could it just be the fact that I was made for the Doctor and my sudden disattachment to my master made me feel this hollow? Or maybe there was more to how I was feeling than meets the eye?

I remembered the Doctor telling me in the Cathedral about how the next time we would meet he wouldn't have any recollection of our current encounter. It sounds like complete nonsense to an average person but for those who know the Doctor know whatever he says makes complete total sense. It happens to be a little slower to process. I'm even guilty of this and I'm supposed to be his ideal companion. It took me a while to decipher what he meant by his words.

When I figured out the meaning behind his words though, I was quite amazed that this would happen. I was going to cross his past time line. So technically this would be the first time the Doctor met me. I was given a gift. I was going to see the Doctor from various perspectives of his life. (What I didn't know was how this gift would also be a curse on my heart.)

My superiors were worried that the Doctor didn't take a liking to me, so he kindly rejected me by saying he would return to when the time was right. I knew better though.

As many times I wished he would just show up, the time wasn't coming any sooner. He told me before leaving that if there was any sense of endangerment toward me all I would have to do was use what he placed in my apron pocket to call him back to me.

He gave me a distress beacon that only the Tardis would be able to pick up. I thought as to why he saw fit that he would see the need to give me one. I then again remembered the Doctor I met two years ago knew the events that would happen now. I was left temporally without an answer.

It wasn't until that night, when I heard the knocking on my bedroom door that I would see the events unfold. The CIA was pulling the plug on Project Genesis. I was going to be labeled as a failure because of the fact the Doctor had "abandoned" me.

I wasn't going down without a fight though. It was obvious to me then that my second meeting with the Doctor was going to be where he would set me free from my restraints as a project and help me develop a link towards humanity that I was obviously missing.


	4. On the Run

_AN:Chapter 2 officially 8D. Like I said we have a cameo from an old companion towards the end. Oh when I describe Genesis's father think of him like Bison from Street Fighter if you can understand what I'm talking about. Genesis's Mother I say try to imagine her like a Xenia Ontopp. I know I make the Doctor seem a bit like an intergalactic James Bond but well we might as well have one episode that seems that way lmao XD. I know for a fact next chapter is going to be fun to write because...well I think the end of this chapter will tell you what next episode would revolve around. Anyways Enjoy It and do what you want. I know I had fun thinking it._

**On the Run**

That night I didn't answer the door and my guards busted into the room prepared to take me out guns blazing. I was three steps ahead of them and knocked them out with a couple of punches. I dragged them inside my room and closed the door. I grabbed my book bag and stuffed some clothes in it. Walking back towards my room I grabbed my bed sheets tied them together along with belts attaching them to one of the columns in my room. I opened my window and placing the rope made of bed sheets to escape slightly outside. I put on my backpack and made my way out the window silently.

I ran across the front yard without being noticed by any of the guards and made my way towards where ever the wind took me. Just as along as the Doctor and I would be reunited I had no problem with where I ended up. I needed help and he was the only person I could turn to.

Now officially on the run, the US government wants me terminated, so terminated in fact that they asked the Prime Minster for help. Which could only mean one thing, Torchwood was officially on my ass as well as the CIA. Apparently I was seen as an ally to the Doctor, who supposedly is a threat to the national security ofEngland. (How that happened I may never know.)

Well after pulling off my greatest Jason Borne impression yet. Kicking 3 special black ops asses while in an alley way and avoiding a kill shot from a roof top sniper while making a break for the train, I ended up settling down in Cardiff. I changed my appearance drastically and even developed a new persona to make sure I wasn't found out by anyone.

I was getting tired of running. I had been putting off the distress beacon to the side because I didn't want to prematurely trigger the Doctor to come back into my life. It really was a last resort.

I wanted to resolve this as cleanly as possible without having people getting severely injured. Of course now with Torchwood being involved the chances of that happening are damn near improbable. I held the beacon in my hand and looked at it. I let out a sigh of reluctance. I had no other choice but to activate it.

Not even two minutes after activating it, I heard the noise of the Tardis landing near by. I turned around behind me and saw the Tardis just a few feet away. I walked up towards it and knocked on the door.

It popped open then and out came the same Doctor I saw before. This time though he had no one with him. The emotion that over came with in me as I looked him over. I couldn't help but embrace him and let the words "It's so good seeing you again Doctor" escape my lips.

The Doctor retracted slowly from the sudden showing of affection and asked "Do I know you, Miss?"

I stood in front of the doors and exhaled deeply. I expected this. I was warned about this happening. But why did I still feel like a bit of me died with the question? I answered "Yes you do but I'm guessing you're a lot younger than when we first met."

The Doctor's eyes bulged out and stated rather shocked "You know me in the future."

I nodded and said "You're future self warned me about this situation I would get myself into. He also mentioned that you're the only one who could help me in this case. You even gave me this distress beacon."

I handed him the beacon and he analyzed thoroughly. He finally (after his weird analysis of it) said "You're right; there's no denying I gave this to you."

I nodded my head but asked then out of curiosity "Where is your companion?"

He answered solemnly "She's gone but that's not important."

At then I knew which Doctor I was dealing with. He had just lost Rose due to the closing of the void. He had met Donna Noble and finished scaring her to bits with his powers.

I looked into his brown orbs with my dark brown ones and said sternly "I'm in danger Doctor and I need someplace safe to be in order to explain this whole situation."

He asked accusingly "How do I know I can trust you?"

I replied offended "Because you wouldn't have given me that beacon if you felt I wasn't worth your time."

The Doctor noticed my seriousness towards his accusation of my trust and shrugged saying "Fair enough. Get into the Tardis then."

He opened the door and held it for me to step in. I felt a shiver come down my spine. This was for real. It wasn't just some fairytale I heard from my child hood that really was just a figment of fantasy. The Time And Relative Dimension In Space machine existed.

The shiver was also caused by more than the reality of the Tardis existing. It was cause from the mixture of excitement and fear. The excitement was from the fact that I would have my first full blown adventure like those in the stories I've heard. The fear was coming from the fact that I was dealing with the Doctor in one of his darkest moments in his life.

As soon as I was near the console of the Tardis, he slammed the door shut. His look darkened then and he commanded "Explain yourself, now."

I stood rather erect as he approached me. He looked me dead in the eye and I didn't back down. His height should have intimidated me since I'm 5'3 but I couldn't possibly show any sort of fear that would cause him to radiate his over-confidence.

I had to play my cards properly and show him I could be just as authoritative. I gave into his command out of respect. "I'm a test subject of the United States government. I'm part of Project Genesis. The whole point of the project was to create you the perfect companion so the government could have some sort of say in where in time you could fix to their advantage. You see you ended up helping President Nixon with an issue he was having around 1969. It was because of this the US government became interested in your abilities and started Project Genesis. I'm the only successful subject, Number 21 code name Grissom."

The Doctor threw another accusation "Well, why should I help you? If anything this could be some sort of trick to leer me into a false sense of security."

I answered honestly "I'm tired of the sheltered life I've been living Doctor. I've been living miserable for the past 16 years of my life. I was always the test subject and never the human. It wasn't until I met you that I really felt the rush of living you know. Ever since I was a little kid all I did was study you profile and hope that one day you would come and save me from this torturous life I live.'

He looked at me expressionless. He was trying to read if my feelings were truly genuine. My eyes softened and pleaded "Please, help me Doctor."

He held me on my sides away from him. He said 'I'll help you but answer me this. How much do they know about me, the people under Project Genesis?"

I responded "Ask me anything and I'll answer."

The Doctor requested "Tell me about me then as much as you possibly can."

I complied with his request: "You are currently the 10th regeneration of the Doctor. You regenerated into this form after you absorbed the time vortex because your companion at the time Rose Tyler ended up taking it in. She became the Bad Wolf then and lost control of her power. She lost so much control that she even made Captain Jack Harkness immortal.

After you regenerated you promised to take Rose toBarcelona, the planet, in the year 5006. You were getting use to the new body even pointing out some of the highlights like you head of hair and the mole on you back. You seriously were excited about your sideburns.

Rose was in doubt that you were the real Doctor she met and if you were really the Doctor she wondered how she would adapt to your new face. You picked up on this concern and asked her if she wanted you to change back. In which she replied yes and you said you can't revert back to older forms. You then picked up on the uneasiness of the situation and changed course to Christmas Eve 2006 on the planet earth. Which so happened to be the day of the Christmas invasion."

The Doctor with a bit of hurt in his voice said "That's interesting and all but tell me, about the Doctor I am currently now is what I meant to say."

I answered reluctantly "You're by yourself because you lost Rose. You just recently closed the void between two universes to lock out the cybermen. Rose wasn't sucked into the void of nothingness but she was brought into the parallel universe for safety purposes. Mickey and Jackie were also brought into that world for protection. You, right now, by the way you are looking had just finished resolving the Donna Noble issue in which you had to confront a Racnoss."

The Doctor looked stunned at my knowledge of his just recent encounter. I mean who wouldn't look shocked. He was usually the one with the answers and here I was flaunting my knowledge about his pervious endeavors. I looked down and asked "Are you satisfied or do you want more proof to confirm my story?"

The Doctor shook his head and said "I'll help you."

I looked him in the eyes again this time smiling and gratefully responded "Thank You, Doctor."

The Doctor bounced back up to his normal mood and asked "Torchwood wants you're head to huh?"

I said placing my book bag next to the main console "Yup but whose head Torchwood wouldn't want?"

He spun around and pointed at me and said "You're so right on with that point."

He questioned then "Any ideas on how to approach this situation?"

I answered licking my lips "We could always go with the I take you to my superiors, we trick them into thinking you'll be more than will to cooperate, and when they think the deal is sealed we give them the finger. Though that usually leads to a lot of running and I don't know if you're up to it."

He began to fool around with the controls laughing manically and replied "You obviously have met me in person."

I tipped my head forward and nonchalantly stated "I'm never one to disappoint."

The Doctor went to the controls again and fiddled with them. He then turned around towards me while raising an eyebrow and dared "Push the Yellow Button."

I matched his eyebrow raise with one of my own. I was never one to back down from a dare, so I pushed it.

The Tardis began to move and he yelled over the roar "HOLD ON TIGHT!"

I grabbed on to the railing as we began to shake and be pushed around like rag dolls. When we landed I was swinging like a monkey gymnast and giggling like an idiot.

The Doctor seeing me in a rather amused state couldn't help but ask the obvious "Enjoying ourselves aren't we?"

I flipped myself back onto the main console floor and replied with a simple "Very much."

I brushed myself off from anything dirty and took a deep breath. I looked behind me and said "It is showtime."

I walked down towards the door and opened it. Right in front of me were a group of soldiers with their guns pointed at the Tardis. There she was though standing before the soldiers all smug like she really got the job done, my apparent mother.

I stepped down and she smiled at me as if I was welcomed but I knew she was the one who gave the order to kill me. I smiled back though to keep up appearances. I said putting fake warmth to my voice "Mother."

The Doctor was right behind me and locked the Tardis. My mother looked over me and said "You found the Doctor."

I nodded and replied "Just like I promised."

She asked "How?"

The Doctor replied "I sensed she was in danger and my Tardis brought me to her."

He was speaking the truth after all, that is what technically happened. I said "You see; he didn't reject me. He was waiting for the right time to come and take me with him. And now he's completely willing to help us. Don't you see? Now I can finally fulfill the wishes of father and be complete."

My mother smirked and said "Yes indeed you can."

She looked at the Soldiers and told them to put their weapons down. The Doctor was at my side and smirked. I tilted my head to the side and smiled at him. We could do this I thought. He could help me finally secure my freedom.

My mother led us then to the main room where my father was. I closed my eyes and unconsciously grabbed the Doctor's hand. My mother said "Sir, I have successfully brought you the Doctor."

I glared at her then and my father turned around slowly, his militant cape bellowing. He approached my mother and said "I'm pleased that finally you brought the timelord within United States soil, Commander."

He turned towards us and said "Grissom, ever the perfectionist to follow orders to a T, convinced the Doctor to show up in her hour of need."

The Doctor said "I never left her to begin with. I was always following her, Commander."

He looked at the Doctor and said "Don't play me for a fool, Doctor. You're not here to work with us. You're here to barter for her freedom. You were always soft in matters of the heart."

The Doctor smirked and said "Well why don't you expose what you have planned since you know so well why I am here."

I looked at him startled. I really hope he knew what he was doing and wasn't bluffing out of his ass. My father just smirked and said "I'll do you one better Doctor. I'll let you walk out with her if you just bow down and swear your allegiance to the states."

I turned around and stared at my father with shock. Why would he do this? My mother had the only smirk on her face. I wanted to be the one who could settle this issue but it was obvious I was only a pawn in this mental game.

The Doctor looked at me and mouthed the words sorry. He looked at my father and retorted "That isn't going to happen and you know it."

My father's smugness became apparent; he shrugged his shoulders, and replied "It was worth the try. Guys you know what to do now."

As if on cue the guys grabbed me from behind and placed a blade close to my neck. I was shaking in fear now. There's no way in hell I expected this to be my father's grand plan. He cared for me too much and the fact was all this time I was just some disposable toy. This angered me to very bone. I couldn't do anything at all now. I felt helpless.

The Doctor the moment I was grabbed cried out "No!"

My father said walking over to me with his own blade "She is quite the specimen, the embodiment of perfection in its physical form. She has brains, beauty, and will bow down before her master's feet. Funny thing is since she's connected to you emotionally, I no longer can tell her what to do. This still doesn't stop me from putting her down like the animal she is."

The panicked expression on my face showed everything now as my father took the blade and grazed it over my skin slowly. He asked tauntingly "In your professional opinion as a Doctor, where should I make the first incision?"

The Doctor's countenance showed no expression. He was indeed scared though I could sense it. He commanded "Don't do this commander."

My father's expression was amused and he asked mockingly "Under what authority do you have the right to command me?"

Right then he changed. His eyes blazed and his walk had this sort of confidence I only imagined when being told his stories. He retorted "If you're looking for the highest authority then look no further. I AM THE HIGHEST AUTHORITY! I will do everything in my power to help her. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. I warn you. I'm not going to be as merciful the second time around."

My father huffed simply dismissing such a statement and the other guards surrounded the Doctor. The Doctor simply went into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. My father really just brushed it off thinking it was some mindless contraption. My dad should have known about his ultimate weapon of choice and been scared shitless from the stories he's told me about it.

The Doctor activated it and the pitch coming out was hurting everyone's ears. I fell on the floor and he ran up to grab me. I looked at his face while still covering my ears from hearing the pitch. He mouthed the word run and I nodded in agreement towards his command. We ran back to the Tardis.

The pitch was letting up and the guards began to come at us. I punched a couple of faces and kicked a couple of asses to clear our way towards the Tardis. But the utter ease of getting to the Tardis stopped when my father stood in front of the Tardis doors.

The Doctor and I came to a halt. My father was holding a gun straight at me and he said "You obviously thought it would be that easy Doctor. I'm disappointed."

I spoke up then "No, Father you're the disappointment. All you wanted to do was bring chaos with the control of time. I've seen what you wanted to do. You're the one who sent Torchwood after me."

He nodded "Of course I did. You were taking too long to bring back the Doctor that and I knew about your beacon. I knew you would cave under pressure after all you were meant to be just a doll and once we got what we wanted you would have been destroyed."

I ran towards my father ready to take him out but the Doctor pulled me back. He said to me "Don't do this to your self. If anything he isn't worth it. This is what he wants from you. He wants you to show the animal you are."

That was when my father took the opportunity to shoot me. The bullet dug into my abdomen, I froze in shock, my eyes widened as I slid and collapsed on ground.

My father said menacingly "I had to put her down like the animal she is."

The Doctor angrily looked at my father then. He sonicked the pipes above my father and they collapsed on top of him. He lifted me up bridal style applying pressure onto my wound. He said before leaving "She's still a living being."

He kicked in the door to enter the Tardis and closed it immediately with his foot. He ran straight to the medical bay and laid me on the table. He lifted my shirt and muttered a soft gentleman like apology.

He cleaned the outside of the wound and stated "I'm going to have to dig into the wound to properly clean it and actually remove the bullet."

I whimpered and said "That's gonna hurt."

He asked as if needing permisson "Are you gonna let me do it though?"

I replied "As long as you can knock me out or distract me from the pain I'll let you do what you have to."

He let out a small laugh and grabbed a set of tweezers and stated "I got just the thing."

I was confused about what he meant with his words. Then his face was getting closer and closer to mine. The next thing I knew he gave me an open mouth kiss which I reciprocated. (I had to admit for being a 905 year old Time Lord who hasn't been affectionate for awhile he has amazing kissing technique.)

Then I felt a twinge on my side and I grunted in pain into the kiss. He smiled, pulling out the bullet, and analyzed it. I glared at him for his sudden distraction that worked amazingly well. (I was also mad that he seriously just stopped once he pulled out the bullet.)

He went back to cleaning my wound again and stitching me back up in one piece. I sat up and gave my thanks. Then I slapped him across the face for the kiss.

He said clenching his jaw "That really hurt."

I stated "That was for the kiss."

The Doctor retorted "You said distraction and I gave you one that was extremely effective might I add."

I asked moving on from the subject "What is there left?"

He answered "Calling off Torchwood, unless you get off on the whole manhunt thing."

I nodded and stood silent as the Doctor called Captain Jack Harkness to call off the manhunt. I had to admit I didn't think my adventure would end like this. I sighed when he explained the whole situation to Jack. Obviously he had brought down my father but why did I feel this wasn't over.

When we landed the Tardis back into my normal time line, we stepped out. I had my book bag and he said "You know I pulled a couple of strings and my friend said he has space for one more in his place."

I laughed and said "Thanks but I'll try to get by on my own from now on. I have a sneaking suspicion that this won't be the last time we cross paths Doctor."

He smiled widely and told me "I hope it's not, Genesis."

I started at him with a perplex look then. He tilted his head to the side and asked "What?"

I replied "You called me Genesis."

He said "Yeah Genesis. Since you we called Code name Grissom. I thought you should have a proper name. Genesis fits you. It's the beginning of something new, the book which speaks of the image of perfection, and speaks of freedom."

I leaned back and thought about it. "You're right, Doctor. It does fit."

He smiled at me and said "Well then till we cross again, Genesis."

I walked up towards him and hugged him. I was holding his jacket tightly with my fist. I looked up at his face and brought my lips to his, brushing them softly against his. I parted as quickly as I went for it though. I said "A proper kiss for helping the damsel."

He chuckled then and I wished him luck on finding his next companion. I stood at the spot which he left me at. I stared as he walked off back into the tardis. I waved and blew one last kiss towards him. He shook his head smirking at my goodbye and went off into some other point in time.

As I was walking along in Cardiff I ran into Jack and he asked me multiple things about my relationship with the Doctor. I was a bit skeptic about telling him about my adventures with the Doctor but eventually I gave in.(What's the worst that could happen between two companions of the Doctor's?) Then he made an offer I couldn't refuse.

This was truly a new beginning just like the Doctor said.


	5. Moving Forward

_AN: So here's the set up for episode 3 . Genesis's new beginning working for as well as being stored in Torchwood. Obviously having Jack as a guardian and being a hormonal teenager isn't a good mix and we get that in this lovely monologue lol. I mean how awkward would it be having to explain to other teenage girls that the ridiculously good looking guy is just a parental figure in your life and nothing more. Better yet having to introduce him to teachers during parent teacher night. LMAO. We also get a peak at what else Genesis could do with her training a bit. Most importantly though we see that even though she's moving forward she still misses her doctor and feels like she's taking a step back. Of course it's during times like those when he just happens to show up. This is also possibly the longest transition into a chapter I wrote for this fic so wooowho XD_

**Moving Forward**

Months pasted since my run in with the Doctor. I was living in Torchwood with Jack as a consultant to the Torchwood 3 group. I got my own room along with a couple of toys like a computer, a cell phone, and a car.

Jack felt that I should continue on with schooling and living a normal life especially with the mess of a life I've had. I admitted I needed a bit of normalcy but when the Doctor got into your life there was no way you could go on having a completely normal life.

I was titled as a consultant but really my job was playing everyone's errand girl. I got coffee, take-out, laundry, and even gifts for loved ones. I can't complain though because the British government was paying me damn well for just being these guys errand girl. To Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, and Ianto I was just really background noise.

Now don't get me wrong when I say background noise, I don't mean the guys mistreated me at all. Actually it was quite the opposite, they treated me with respect and understood that the reason I was with them was so that I didn't fall into the wrong hands. I was still a weapon after all.

I was trained very hard for an errand girl. I went through weapons training with guns, knives, grenades, and hand to hand. I was pretty brutal already, especially after that episode with my parents.

With the training Torchwood gave me though I wasn't just brutal but I was efficient. I was able to control the power I was given and that was always a positive. Jack was always training me and making sure I wouldn't lose focus.

We even spared against one another which in itself was a bad idea. Putting two trained super soldiers, one who is immortal and the other who's forever young, against each other in a battle to see which one was superior let's just say that the training room ended up in a mess by the time we were done.

Most of my time was spent with Jack especially since, I was sharing the place with him. It was kind of awkward since well Jack is quite the distraction himself. He would walk around Torchwood at times shirtless being completely oblivious while I would be doing homework and seriously that was a freaking distraction and a half.

Of course if I was doing my anatomy homework it was a lot easier to use him a model than stare at the pictures of my book. Tall, dark, and handsome would be an understatement if you were to describe Jack. I won't lie and say I wasn't attracted to him (I just admitted to using him as a model for my anatomy homework e_e).

He really is just one of those guys you would have to be crazy to deny his sex appeal. It made living with him a bit unbearable at times especially having to take him to my parent/teacher meetings at school. Also dealing with the amount of girls who would ask me for his number when he would come and pick me up for work. But let's not go there because that it definitely off topic.

As much as I was enjoying the transition of teenage/adulthood, I was missing the Doctor more each day. Yeah Jack was easy on the eyes and he was a hell of a lot smarter than he looked but that still didn't fill the emptiness in me. It was the Doctor or nothing, especially after the whole kissing situation. Jack was just eye candy. Very good eye candy that I would look at and not touch.

But as much as I would love to talk about normalcy in that brief period in my life, that's not what this story, is about. After all this is about the Doctor and how we end up meeting in various points of time.

Funny how the Doctor and Martha show up again, this time right around the time for my prom, to fuel the Tardis and go on another adventure. They just seem to come at the most convenient times.

This is story of the year that never was. This is when the Doctor was reunited with Captain Jack Harkness and me to take down one of the most dangerous things to threaten earth, The Master. The four of us, Martha, The Doctor, Jack, and I all had things to contribute to the moment that would live a stand between The Last of the Timelords**  
><strong>


	6. Uprising

__AN:Chapter 3 8D. Well if you haven't guessed that this chapter was going to be about last of the time lords. Then idk where you've been lol. So yes this chapter is exactly that it's last of the time lords through the pov of my character. I have to admit I did omit some parts of the episode so if that upsets you then I'm sorry. But I did leave for the most part a good 90% intact. So the beginning is when Utopia starts off and I make a time transition into the Last of the Timelords. The guys from Torchwood 3 make a cameo appearance in this chapter. Also if you're wondering how Genesis's bodysuit looks like look up Catwoman Arkham City. The suit looks like that but without the cat ears. Next chapter which definitely breaks away from the action goes more into fueling Genesis's back story will be a fun chapter which still happens during Last of the Timelords. Also the Doctor has lot of questions for Genesis especially after this chapter. So if you've got a question at the end of this chapter it will most likely be answered Next. Funny note: Yes this chapter was named after the muse song uprising lol. Read and enjoy. Let me know what you think. I seriously don't bite at all. Kay thanks and to those who gave me story alerts HOMG COOKIES FOR YOU!__

**Uprising**

I was walking from school to Torchwood when I saw Jack running towards something saying "DOCTOR!"

I glared at him as he dashed past me. I contemplated about following him but eventually gave in and dashed right after him. Then I saw it. I saw the Tardis refueling at the rift Jack kept warning me about this happening.

It was about to Take off when Jack clung on to dear life. I was too late though since the Tardis went into the time rift. I looked up and sighed. The Doctor just slipped away from my grasp and with Jack.

I walked back to Torchwood then. No one was at the base which wasn't odd at all since they usually don't come into work until night time and that's if they had a major case to work on. Things were running pretty slowly so the guys started coming in later and later now. In the lab the Pterodactyl screeched and I just ignored it. I left more than enough food for it to last a week.

I walked towards Jack's office and saw a note that was obviously left for me. The note spoke about how Jack was able to pin point my Doctor and how he was going to go after him. I sighed and said "Well at least I know he's in good hands."

The note continued to explain how he was leaving Gwen in command of Torchwood while he was gone. He also mentioned I should be able to manage the base without him, especially with the Lockdown procedure to shutdown when the base wasn't in use. He left me money if I needed to spend it and left me the keys to one of the Range Rovers if I needed to get somewhere.

I had to admit this sounded like he had this whole thing planned and that he knew the Doctor would accept him with open arms. For a second I felt a bit of anger rush though me but it subsided as quickly as it appeared. If this was Jack's wish what wouldn't deny it.

I went to my room and settled my things in just as if it were any ordinary day. I turned on the TV to the news to have some background noise since it was too quiet. Elections had happened and England had a new Prime Minster now, Harold Saxon. I can't say I voted I didn't really feel the need to.

The Prime Minster apparently was going to make a major announcement tomorrow that would change the world. Why did I have the sudden feeling that the Doctor would show up for such an event. It was as if a big giant neon sign for the Doctor to show up was hung over England.

At that moment I heard a knock on my door. I looked out and saw it was Gwen. I opened it completely getting ready to step out when Gwen stepped inside. I asked "What's up?"

Gwen with a hint of worry asked "Where's Jack?"

I replied "He left. He ran off with the Doctor to do something."

She asked "Did he tell you when he would be coming back?"

I shook my head and answered "He left a note saying he would leave you in charge of Torchwood while he was gone. I though will handle security measures."

Gwen said "If that's the case he's going to be gone for while then."

I nodded and added "Hopefully this doesn't lead to something bad."

I walked out of my room then motioning Gwen to follow so I could lock the door. As soon as I closed the door Gwen put her hand on my shoulder and said "If the Doctor's involved then this has to be serious."

I sighed and told her "There's no denying it. Trouble is brewing and if anything I have a feeling tomorrow will only confirm it."

Gwen's face looked rather puzzled. I added on "Tomorrow the Prime Minster makes his special announcement. Bet you any money that the situation involves his special announcement and on top of that I guarantee the Doctor will show up."

I walked away from Gwen then and she followed. The guys were coming into work and were more than happy to not see Jack. I began to clean the labs when Gwen said to everyone "Jack put me in charge of Torchwood while he's away."

Owen, Toshiko, and Ianto looked surprised. Owen said with a smile "Jack's away."

Toshiko with fake concern asked "For how long?"

Gwen said "I don't know but that's what he told Genesis."

Ianto replied with a carefree attitude "It can't be that long then."

I replied "It's gonna be a while till we see Jack again. I have a feeling tomorrow has something to do with Jack's disappearance with the Doctor. If anything we better get ready."

Owen asked sharply "Who put you in charge Genesis wasn't it suppose to be Gwen?"

I walked up to Owen and looked him in the eye "Know you're place Owen. I may just be a teenage girl but I've seen so much more shit than you have in your life time. That and I am one of the Doctor's companions."

Owen retorted "If I remember correctly he left you behind saying you weren't ready."

I snapped then and kicked Owen in the shin and slammed his head against the table. I pressed his face against it and said "Don't you dare think you have the authority to undermine me. I am indeed a companion to the Doctor. He never once disrespected my skills."

I leaned closer to his ear and said "Also he never said I wasn't ready. He said it wasn't my time."

I released my grip on his face and Owen was letting out gasps for air. Gwen and Ianto chuckled slightly while Toshiko looked startled and helped Owen. I just sighed and murmured an apology. Owen nodded then and apologized as well. Owen knew he hit a nerve a very bad nerve which causes me to snap a bit.

We went back to our jobs and routine then. No one questioned me or about how I felt about this situation and that was exactly how I wanted it. As soon as everyone was done I closed up shop and began working on my homework. I knew well enough that tomorrow was going to change humanity as we know it.

_Months later…_

Saxon made earth's first push to interacting with aliens. On top of that he killed the mother flipping President of the United States. If that doesn't spell out danger for you I don't know what does.

Of course the Prime Minster made it difficult to catch him. He was now living in the skies on an airship called the Valiant. I also traced the Tardis there as well, so the Doctor had to be there along with Jack.

The guys were sent off to the Himalayas so I was alone in Torchwood. I felt completely useless. Luckily the Prime Minster didn't know I existed because if he did holy shit that would be a whole different story. He probably would have tried to brain wash me into working for him or worse yet use me as a bargaining chip to gain control over America.

I decided then since the guys were away that I would take matters into my own hands. I would run through the Torchwood data and dig up on what's going on in the current world since Harold Saxon has taken over. The files found definitely didn't make things look pretty.

Harold Saxon, or the Master as he started addressing himself as, was a total nut job. He was becoming the modern day Napoleon taking over country by country with the techlofaine. Everyone was hiding in fear from him but he could see everything from up above on the Valiant. It's like he's playing one giant game of risk and slaughtering people shamelessly at the same time.

Apparently Martha escaped the Valiant with Jack's vortex hopper/teleporter. Which meant Jack and the Doctor were up on the Valiant while Martha roamed around. But why would the doctor want Martha to roam around?

I opened a new window and opened a global map to see if I could trace Jack's armband to locate Martha. What I found out though was Martha traveled all over the globe. It looked as she was doing a pilgrimage toEngland. For what though? I seriously sat there for a while and thought "Why would the doctor make her do such a thing?"

Then it hit me. Martha was restoring hope into the people's hearts. She was making sure no lost of faith happened. I was in shock but there had to have been a reason why. I opened up a com channel to Martha "Please tell me you're receiving this?"

It took a while but she answered "Grissom is that you?"

I replied "Yes Martha it is."

She asked "How did you pick up this com channel?"

I responded "I'm in the Torchwood facility. Look we don't have much time before we're traced. Where are you?"

Martha quickly answered "I'm heading towards England. Why?"

I answered "Figured as much. Look Martha as soon as you reachCardiff send me a message via the comm link. Tell me where you are then and I'll meet you there. It seems like the Master has something to fear after all."

Martha answered "I got you Grissom. As soon as I reach Cardiff I'll message you."

I closed the link then and began packing my North Face book bag for when Martha would call I would be ready to leave. I went into the armory and suited up in this prototype black body suit Toshiko was testing out before we left.

I felt bad about stealing it even if it was in its testing phase but a girl's gotta do what a girl can do to survive. I took the goggles off the table and placed them on my head and grabbed the two desert eagles clipping them into my chest holsters. There was one more thing missing and that was in Jack's office.

I walked up into Jack's office from the armory and walked up to his desk. Opening his drawer I took out a small box and said "Jack said use this in dire situations."

When I opened the box inside was a wrist strap with a vortex manipulator. I raised an eyebrow and said "He made this for me. But it makes no sense that means he could have fixed his all this time and leave from this time. Why would he do this?"

I strapped it on my left wrist then and walked back to my bag. I let out a deep breath. This was it. I opened the comm link channel and Martha came through the system "Grissom, I am in Cardiff."

I answered "Martha I'll be right there." With that I pin point the signal on her wrist strap and found the coordinates. I placed them into my manipulator and hit the button.

Suddenly I was brought to Martha. She was wide eyed and said loudly "Grissom!"

I nodded and said "The one and only Martha Jones."

She hugged me instantly and I hugged back. I asked "Jack and the Doctor?"

She responded less enthused "Saxon. He's a Timelord who turned the Tardis into a paradox machine. He has Jack and the Doctor prisoner."

I said "So Saxon is THE Master. That explains everything."

Martha looked at me confused and asked "What?"

I answered "Remember how I told you I know the Doctor's file by heart."

She nodded and I continued "Well the Master isn't someone you want to cross paths with. This is gonna be one hell of fight."

Martha questioned "Will the guys be okay?"

I replied "The Master won't do anything stupid to jeopardize his chances at global domination. But will he hurt the guys? I have no question about it."

Martha gasped and I said "Looking at you Martha I'm guessing the Doctor made you lead the uprising."

Martha furrowed her eyebrows. I looked at her and said "Don't play stupid with me. I know the Doctor gave you orders because you definitely wouldn't have had Jack's manipulator fully repaired for nothing."

Martha smirked and stated "Tonight, we bring the fight to Saxon."

I smiled and said "Brilliant! Just Brilliant."

That being said we went into one of the tenement buildings and hid. Martha had begun to talk about the adventures she was having going across the world doing the Doctor's work. She spoke of the Doctor in the highest regard. She really seemed to handling this, a lot easier than I would have thought. It seemed the Doctor has done some serious change in Martha's life. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Then one of the guys came back to the section where we were and told us the Master was outside. My eyes widened and Martha and I went into hiding. The Master was calling out to Martha asking her to come forward with what ever she had. He threatened the whole community would be in pieces. He also added the inevitable "What would the Doctor do?" question.

Martha looked at me and grabbed my wrist. She input a pair of coordinates and said "This will take you to the Valiant. Be careful with what you do because if all goes to hell you'll be my ace in the hole."

I nodded and asked "Where are you going?"

Martha said "I'm going to be doing my job. Saving people."

I smiled and understood. I pushed the button on my vortex manipulator and jumped into the Valiant.

I was sent into the prisoner room in particular the room holding, my boss, Captain Jack Harkness. I lowered my goggles and scanned the room. There were two enemies outside the door but no funny traps surrounding the Captain.

I snuck out of the shadows and walked up to him smiling. He was a sleep. I placed a kiss on his forehead and suddenly I heard "You should be aiming a bit lower don't ya think."

I placed my finger on his lips and said "I'm not one of them, Jack."

His head began to rise and suddenly was looking straight at me. I raised my goggles and said smartly "See, this is what happens when you run off with the Doctor without me."

He smirked and replied "You're sight for sore eyes, Genesis. It seems like you found the vortex manipulator and Martha."

I nodded and answered "So apparently all is according to plan by how Martha told me."

Jack answered "You might want to go into activate the camouflage in a few. Now that Saxon has Martha he's gonna want to put on a show. Which means he's going to come and get me real soon."

I nodded and placed my hand on his chest. I sighed and he told me "It's the blue button."

I pushed it without question and I hid behind Jack. Just like he predicted the guards came to pick him up and led him into the main room. I followed close behind. Once the doors sealed and everyone was there to watch the Master began his speech about how he had everything in his hand.

That's when he aimed an EMP wave at me directly to disrupt my camouflage and tsked at both Jack and Martha. He said "You thought I wouldn't know of this lovely creature, the head line of the Genesis project, the only successful test subject, the one and only ideal companion. If I do say so myself, she's quite the beauty but we know the Doctor's a sucker for pretty things."

I growled then and suddenly I was held by two guards. The Master laughed at my struggle and continued "You were made to serve a timelord. You were meant to be a slave to my race. I will surely have my fun using that to my potential."

I spat at him and replied "I serve no one but me. I rather die than serve a creature of your caliber."

The Master smacked me then and said "Well I guess I'm a have to put you in your place then. If that's the case I'll show you through example. Look at your precious Doctor there all weak and defeated. Is this the man you truly look up to?"

I looked towards Jack and he nodded confirming that the man in the cage was indeed the Doctor. The Master said to Martha "Get on your knees."

Martha complied and knelt before the Master. She didn't seem phased at all by what the Master was asking of her. She did though ask the Master to let her explain herself. Which surprisingly he let her do.

Martha spoke of her travels the real purpose behind them, she went on to explain how the Doctor would never ask her to kill, how spreading hope and faith would be the true solution to ending this paradox. How one word was all that needed to be said to bring down the Master.

He was unphased and questioned "So you're going to place this all on chance?"

Jack and I said "The Archangel system."

The Master looked towards our direction and asked "What about it?"

I smirked and said "The system is what gives us the chance Saxon. It connects all of us telepathically. In other words you just signed your own downfall."

With that the countdown finished and suddenly out of everyone's lips the word "Doctor" escaped. The Doctor was then coming back with 10 times the power he had originally.

He broke out of the cage and was now floating with this blue aurora surrounding him. It was fantastic…no, it was stupendous! He floated towards the Master and deflected everything thrown at him. The Doctor then said the words the Master was trying to avoid "I forgive you."

With that the Paradox began to fall apart. Jack and I looked at each other and decided to go downstairs. Jack was explaining to me how Saxon converted the Tardis into a paradox machine and that's what we needed to take down in order for time to be back to normal. So we did just that. We lost a couple on our way to the Techlofaine but eventually made it to the Tardis ripping all the wires the Master added.

The Valiant began to shake and Jack and I ran up to the main room. Everyone was hanging on to something as soon as shaking became violent. We were all going back to the proper time frame. When the shaking stopped though and we settled back to normal, the Doctor checked where we were left at. It was the time after the president was killed.

Suddenly all our eyes feel on the Master and he began to run. Jack caught him just in time and cuffed him. I walked towards the Master and punched him in the face. I knew the Doctor was going to look at me disapprovingly but I said to justify myself "He smacked me across my face. I think we're square."

The Doctor said he would take responsibility of the Master since he was a timelord. It was right at that moment Lucy Saxon grabbed the gun and shot the Master. I was in shock after all he was her husband. I walked up and gently guided her hands down he sides.

The Doctor at then was pleading for the Master to regenerate. The look on his face was one of sadness. He didn't want to be alone anymore. The tears streaming down his cheeks were of the loneliness he's suffered through out the years. Yes, he had companions but nothing could really fill the void of losing family. And right there before the Doctor, the Master refused to regenerate to make the Doctor suffer permanently and become the last of the time lords.

I was at a lost of words for what happened before my eyes. I wanted to reach out and comfort him but that wasn't going to happen. He carried the body on to the Tardis and we all followed him.

He dropped off Martha's family, Lucy Saxon, Martha, Jack, and I off first. Next he burned the Master's body on a beach in an unknown location. He came back afterwards toCardiffnear the rift and the Torchwood building. I was leaning with my back towards the railing, in my normal clothes. Jack was right beside me and the Doctor with Martha next to him.

We spoke about the year that never was. How everyone who once knew who the Doctor was, completely forgot about him. Jack was quick to leave though. He wanted to go back to Torchwood. The Doctor being just as quick fixed Jack's vortex manipulator to being back to normal again. I laughed a bit. Before Jack left though, he saluted the Doctor as well as Martha. He looked at me and I said "I'll be there in a few I promise. I have a couple of things to discuss with the Doctor." Jack left without saying another word.

I stood with Martha and the Doctor standing there. I looked at Martha and asked "Do you mind if I had a moment?"

She nodded and walked away. The Doctor was looking at me and I said "I know you're going to say I'm not ready yet. I don't blame you."

He looked at me with a stern expression. I took off the Vortex Manipulator from my wrist and handed it to him and continued "You might need this in the future and if that's the case I hope you give it to someone who can use it right."

The Doctor laughed and then I decided to do something ballsy. I looked at him and said "You owe me a favor though?"

The Doctor raised his left eyebrow and asked "How do you expect said payment then?"

I smiled and answered "Well Doctor, I am in High School and it just so happened to be that Harold Saxon picked the time around my Prom to raise hell. So in exchange for my service, all I'm asking is for you to be my date to prom."

The Doctor's brows furrowed and he replied "I don't do big events, Genesis you know that."

I answered back with a relaxed attitude "I wasn't telling you to pick me up in the Tardis. I was telling you to accompany me to a dance. I wasn't able to get a date and trust me it would be awkward taking Jack, Owen, or Ianto to prom with me since they all basically raised me in Torchwood. I'm also afraid at the amount of people who would throw themselves at Jack. Plus I hardly see you enough as it is and I thought maybe we could get to know each other a bit more. If I am to be your future companion I think it's only fair. After all I know so much about you and yet you only know me as project Genesis and nothing about my life outside of it. I think it's a fair trade."

The Doctor sat there for awhile staring at the public waterfall in front of us. I looked at him and smiled sincerely asking him "So how about it? Do we have a deal?"

He looked directly into my eyes and answered "I'll do it under one condition."

I stated "Name it."

The Doctor smiled "You'll have to dance with me the whole night."

I chuckled and blushed. I answered, avoiding eye contact. "But of course Doctor."


	7. A Night To Remember

_AN: I give you a brief overview on Genesis's thoughts about prom and how she's seen girls reactions to it with the awesomeness of side comments as well._

**A Night to Remember**

I'm not much of a girly girl. I would never say I'm very feminine. I'm not the type to put on lipgloss and other types of make-up. I'm as tomboy as they come. I'm being completely serious with this statement. I willing to bet if you asked all the guys I've met up to this point in time and they would tell you that I'm very much in touch with my masculine side.

That all changed though for one night. You see the guys had no idea I was planning on going to prom. If anything they thought I was going to stay home and help out with the filing of previous cases while sharing Chinese food with them. This wasn't going to be the case though.

Regular girls look forward to their prom. It was the highlight of their lives. The moment when they could actually live a fantasy they've always wanted. It was the night they wouldn't forget. The memories they would make will always last a life time.

Most girls dream about going to prom with their dream guy and enjoying every moment with them. The whole point is to have as much fun as possible and be swept off your feet. To feel that little bit of fairytale magic once in a surreal moment. I was fortunate enough that my escort for that night was the Doctor. (He was doing it as a favor rather than willingly but you can't always get exactly what your asking for)

I'm not just saying that either because I was made for him either. Since the Doctor gave me my freedom I did look around with a roaming eye at other men. But you know that feeling you get with someone you truly would give anything for? Well that's how you can describe my feelings for the Doctor. He may not be drop dead gorgeous as Jack but he suited my tastes in so many other ways.

Most girls also focused their night on their look. The look is supposed to be something so out of this world. The look shows how radiant they truly are with their choice style and color. With the dress she wears that one night she should be able to make everyone in the room stop and look at her. She should be confident and empowered. She should feel like a queen.

I got lucky in that department. I spent months shopping for the perfect dress. I decided to go with champagne colored dress. A color that is both sexy and classy. I wanted something simple but when you immediately looked at it yelled SEXY. Then it was on month 4 of my mall adventures I found my dress. It was a beautiful plunging V halter dress. The material was silky and gave off the whole seductress vibe but the style of the dress was simple, if that makes any sense.

Anyways I brought it as soon as I saw it. Luckily for me no one saw me carrying it into my room in Torchwood, I could have only imagined the game of 21 questions I would have been playing with the girls along with Jack just because I brought a dress.

Fast forwarding to the night of prom, I remember slipping into my dress adjusting parts that needed to be fixed to make sure everything on my person was situated, putting on my gold strapped heels and strapping them around my ankles, and looking at myself in the mirror and smiling at how beautiful I looked.

This was my night to play Cinderella and I was more than ready. This night was going to be a magical experience. Tonight was going to be Fantastic!


	8. Mad World

__AN:Chapter 4 8D. SO PROM... I give you fluff and I give you silliness. This is mostly fluff and background to Genesis. I brought Jack into this so it wouldn't be just Doctor and Genesis this chapter but no Genesis doesn't take Jack and the Doctor. That would have been too pimpette for her lol. I really am enjoying the reviews I'm getting so thank you sooo much ^_^__

**Mad World**

I stepped out of my room once I was ready. I thought the halls were clear so I slowly went down the stairs so I wouldn't trip on my dress. Then as soon as I took the last step I heard Jack coming over trying to ask for my help but in mid-sentence stopped and looked at me. His eyes looked me up and down and suddenly felt his 51st century pheromones go into over drive. I smiled and asked "Speechless?"

Jack stood still. He continued to look me over and asked "Where's the real Genesis and do you mind meeting me later somewhere more secluded?"

I hit him upside the head and said "It is me you dummy. I just so happen to be going out tonight."

Jack questioned "Where to exactly?"

I answered confidently "I'm going to prom with a date."

Jack was awe struck and asked "With whom?"

I replied with a smiled on my face "The Doctor agreed to take me."

Jack smirked and said "You're pulling my leg. Who are you really going with?"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards Owens's security desk. I turned on the monitor and focused to the location near the rift. I pointed out to Jack then by highlighting the Tardis that I was being completely serious. I added "I wasn't lying about it."

Jack yet again had another awe filled moment. I patted his shoulder and said "It's okay Jack I know you wanted me to ask you."

Jack rolled his eyes then and I laughed. I said "You're more than welcome to come and take pictures if you want."

Jack responded with excitement in his voice "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

We took the lift to go up above ground and meet up with the Doctor. I walked towards the Tardis with a smile on my face. Hell, what girl wouldn't? How many girls could say they went to prom with a time traveler who saved the earth hundreds of times over?

Jack knocked on the Tardis door and I stood next to him wondering how the Doctor would look like for tonight.

When the Tardis door opened I was grinning from ear to ear. The Doctor was in his tux and trainers like when he was at the event for Lazarus. This time though his hair was less wild to make him look a bit younger. He was holding a plastic container in his left hand, which I guess was my corsage. I noticed as soon as he saw Jack; he gave him an innocent smile. It was as if Jack was playing daddy and the Doctor was completely scared about what Jack would do to him. I had to admit it was pretty cute seeing him like this.

I coughed to break up the odd but still amusing tension that formed between the Doctor and Jack. They both looked at me and I said to Jack "I'll be going now. The Doctor will bring me back by 1:00 in the morning. All the files are done and in order ask Gwen if you seriously need help. If anyone in Torchwood asks where I am just tell them I went out for the night."

Jack nodded but I could tell he was annoyed that I wanted to hide this from him. Then he said "Okay guys now let me take a couple pictures."

I laughed and looked at the doctor. I asked "Do you have a problem with that?"

The Doctor shook his head. Jack said "Well put the Corsage on her, Doc."

The Doctor fumbled with container. He was struggling to get it open. Eventually he opened it and when he slid my corsage on to my wrist, Jack took a picture of it. The next picture Jack took was the one of me putting the Doctor's flower on his suit Jack. After that he took picture of The Doctor and me hugging. Then he took a picture of the Doctor and me side by side with the Doctor's hand on my hip. The last picture though was of The Doctor and me looking into each others eyes deeply. (It was during that picture the feeling really hit me hard.)

When Jack was done the Doctor pulled me into the Tardis and said "The sooner this is done the better off we are."

I laughed as soon as he closed the door. We walked towards the main console and The Doctor said "Before we're off to dancing the night away I have a small detour to take you as a surprise."

This was a bit unexpected especially after the fact he just said he wanted to get this over with. I nodded to show it was okay. His boyish grin broke out then. I smiled back because of how contagious it was. The Doctor set course and we were off.

When the Tardis stopped I looked at him and he continued on as if nothing happened. I decided then to speak up and say "You didn't have to go this far, you know? I mean it's just nice enough that you actually are going with me. I mean I know you're doing it as payment but still."

The Doctor replied "Well, it's not like you put a gun on my head and forced me to come. Plus I know how much you've wanted some form of normality. So I decided to take normality and kick it up a notch."

I smiled and quizzically said "So where are we exactly?"

His grin returned as he grabbed my hand. He guided me towards the doors to the Tardis and asked "Ready?"

I shook my head and answered in a nervous tone "No."

He opened the door then and I stood there in complete shock. I was in awe of how beautiful the city looked from out to where we were standing along the outskirts. The busy street lights looked so tiny and I was actually able to see the stars. Then it hit me to ask "Why take me here? You've been everywhere within time and space and you chose here of all places, why exactly?"

He looked out towards the city and replied "As much as complicated things do fascinate me. I wanted to show you that it's really the simple things within life that truly make the universe such a beautiful thing."

At that moment I stared at him in awe. I felt a shiver down my spine and it wasn't because I was cold. He was showing me something he learned through out his travels. One of his great wisdoms and I couldn't help but feel flattered and moved by his words. I gave him a hug and looked at his face. I muttered "I'm happy that you decided to share this with me, Doctor."

For a while we stood out there in silence. We took in the view of the city from where we were standing. I know I was enjoying the comfort of us actually being this close with out a reason to why were like this. It was a moment of peace. He broke the silence and said "We should go we have a night of dancing to look forward to."

I nodded but before we left inside the Tardis, the Doctor said "I forgot to mention about how beautiful you looked tonight."

What the Doctor didn't know was he sealed my fate with those words escaping his mouth. He kissed my love life and my chance at romance good bye for me. Because it was those words and the look he gave me while saying them that made me fall in love with him.

When we reached the Gala ballroom, I took a deep breath and looked at the Doctor. He seemed nervous and even mumbled something about bad luck. I linked my arm with his and said "Now or never, Doctor."

He smirked then and said "Using my wit against me. You're obviously a companion."

We walked in and all you heard were the numerous amounts of youths dancing around. I felt the rush of excitement and turned around towards the Doctor. I dragged him onto the dance floor and joined in on the dancing.

After our first dance, we walked to our table. We passed by a couple of girls, I heard them comment about the fact I was here with another good looking guy who didn't deserve my company. I laughed. It seems like the Doctor didn't notice he was becoming quite popular with the girls. He just seemed so aloof. He was bobbing his head to the beat of the song that was currently playing. I was expecting everyone being a smartass about how different I looked tonight. But in the words of the Doctor I was meant to "Be extraordinary" tonight.

The Doctor and I danced more than enough times through out the whole night. The rush was taking over us completely. You named the type of music they played, we definitely danced to it.

Rock Music. Danced to it.(A highlight of dancing to The Killers's Somebody told me with the Doctor was an extremely funny moment cause we both though about Jack and giggled.)

Hip-Hop Music. Danced to it. (I was a bit surprised at how comfortable he was dancing with me)

Pop Music. Danced to it. (I have to admit I deserve an award for flirting with the Doctor when they played Sexy by French Affair. Though I do think he was thinking I was just dancing to the beat of song. I mean I was being as forward as I could be without crossing the line. Small touches here and there but nothing over the top)

Club Music. Danced to it. (Though it was hilarious seeing him patty cake, back it up, and wu-tang, especially him wu-tanging because seeing that was priceless in a half.)

But everyone knows there's that one song and dance that makes the whole night and as the night was itching its end. The last song played was I'm so into you. The Doctor grabbed my hand and guided me towards the dance floor. I placed my arms around his neck and rocked slowly to the beat. I thought about how blunt this song was explaining the thoughts running on through my mind right now. The Doctor noticed my zoned out face and asked "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and replied "No, everything is just fine. I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking that's all."

He rolled his eyes and said "About?"

I placed my head on his chest then and slowly moved my hands across his chest to wrap around him. I heard his hearts beating loudly and I sighed. For some reason this was feeling so natural but of course it had to end. It always had to end. When the song cut off, I moved away from him and smiled. I wanted to smack myself though for not saying anything. The Doctor just shrugged it off and said "Well, it is over."

I took my pointer finger and said "No. You still haven't heard me open up."

The Doctor's face looked like he came to that realization. I said "We can change in the Tardis. I know how much you hate being in a Tux. I got somewhere to show you, now."

He raised an eyebrow at my comment. I linked with his arm and walked back to the Tardis. When we got to the Tardis, I standing next to him waiting for him to take out the sonic screwdriver and open the door. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver in triumph and opened the door. I walked in and went to the Tardis Wardrobe to slip into something a bit more appropriate for the place I was going to take the Doctor.

In the wardrobe I noticed various shirts and pants all over the place. I took a tank top and a pair of army pants to put on. I removed my dress and place it on a hanger. I dressed quickly and stepped out of the closet. The Doctor was looking at me then and asked "No change of shoes."

I answered "I'm comfortable. Anyways come on."

I ran towards the Tardis main console and turned on a couple of switches. The Doctor asked "How do you know how to drive the Tardis?"

I replied with a spin around and push of a red button "You'd be surprised what watching and reading can cause a person to learn."

The Doctor looked at me weirdly but none the less accepted my answer. The Tardis began to shake and move as normally as it would. When she stopped I looked at the Doctor and asked "Are you ready for what's in store for you?"

He smiled and stated "Now or Never."

I grinned at him using my own words. I opened the door to the Tardis and walked out. The Doctor followed me and asked "So where are we exactly?"

I answered matter a factly "Well, I told you I wanted you to know more about me than the obvious Project Genesis stuff. So I brought you to where I grew up. It was abandoned after I left toLondonto go meet you. Jack and I have been keeping tabs on it since you left me with him. I wanted to show you other things about me rather than the super soldier stuff. I also have a big hunch that some of my files where abandoned here after I was sent away."

The Doctor said "So, you wanted another adventure before you're big night is done."

I chuckled and stated "That wasn't my intention, Doctor. I wanted to share something with you that has deep meaning to me. I wanted to share with you what made me like this…what made me become this. I never regretted anything in my life. But when I saw you look at me with disapproval when I was fighting those guys to get to the Tardis. I was hurt. I know you are a timelord of peace and civility. You want no harm to others. But I only fight to defend."

The Doctor replied "But you fight with intent to kill."

I retorted "You can very much change that Doctor. After all I am to follow your command to the letter."

The Doctor looked at me and I walked towards the house saying "You'll see once I show everything I was explaining before."

He followed and I opened the door to the house. It looked as if it had been abandoned for years. I said "We'll go to my room first since that's where I spent most of my time."

I walked up the stairs with the Doctor quick on my trail. When I walked down the hallway and turned to my right I saw my bedroom was a mess. We walked in together and I said obviously "This is my room. This was my sanctuary and prison. I would be told stories about you before I was sent to bed."

I walked over to my desk and added "This is where I use to read and daydream about you."

The Doctor said "They made you borderline obsessive. So you could just do everything I say."

I shook my head and said "No, I was born this way. You see…"

I walked towards my bed and pushed it to the side. I looked at one of the floor boards and lifted it up from the side. I said "You see, I just so happened to have hidden pieces of information I might end up needing to help convince you to help me out."

I grabbed a box from under the hidden space and handed it to him. "You might find that to be an interesting read when you're in the mood to read something. It's not Agatha Christy but it wets the appetite none the less."

The Doctor asked with a quizzical face "What is this exactly?"

I said "It explains me. It's kind of an instruction manual mixed with a biography. Doctor as much as I am human. I was definitely created with selected genes and made like a custom Barbie doll. I was genetically enhanced with certain personality traits to make you working with me convenient. I was explaining to you this before but I guess you didn't get the full picture. As much as I have freewill, your command overrides all that. I'm a robot without the metal, robotronic voice, and I have the best damn computer ever, a human brain."

The Doctor placed the box on the desk then. Suddenly though he ended up erupting in anger. I was taken aback by his sudden range. I didn't think he would react this way. He obviously has seen many things in his lifetime I thought this could have been water under the bridge. He looked at me then with sadness in his eyes. He walked up to me and cupped my face within his hands. We were directly looking at each other and he said his famous words "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I parted my lips and looked down at the floor. I said "It's not your fault though. You didn't trigger this. It was your 11th regeneration who inspired this to happen and even then I'm not mad. You see, Doctor without you I wouldn't have been able to meet all these wonderful people in my life, live a normal life, and be completely open without feeling remorse or sadness within me. You helped me embrace my individuality. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I should be thanking you."

The Doctor looked at me indifferently and rebutted "You're something that shouldn't exist though. You're way ahead of your time."

I shook my head and responded "You know, tonight was supposed to be a night to make memories. I decided a while ago that I wanted that. I wanted to make memories with you not just fairytales I've heard. I felt though everything should be in the clear. So I wanted to give you the box especially after what you gave me. You could read it, throw it into a supernova like you did to the Tardis instruction manual, or you could just never open it and have fun figuring me out in process of our friendship."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow and asked "Are you flirting with me?"

I shrugged my shoulders and replied "You can take it as you want."

We stood around the house of hours. I showed him places I use to hid in, places I would sneak off to in the middle of the night, and I pointed out some of the cravings I did. We were enjoying each others company. It seemed like a whole bunch of weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It was already 2 o'clock in the morning by the time we were heading into the Tardis. I was laughing about the trouble I would get into with Jack for coming home late.

The Doctor responded "You're forgetting the Tardis is a time machine. I could still take you home right on time."

I smiled and said "I was thinking about it. Wasn't saying you'd actually bring home late."

We stepped into the Tardis. I walked toward the wardrobe to change back. The Doctor asked "Where are you going?"

I answered "Changing back into my dress. I don't want to push Jack's buttons."

He nodded and I went to slip on my dress. The Doctor was fidgeting with the Tardis console and setting course back toCardiff, 1 am.

When I got out in my dress the Doctor looked approvingly. I smiled and said "Well we might as well continue on with show then."

He walked towards the Tardis door and opened it widely. I stepped out and the Doctor sonicked it shut. I looked around and noticed Jack was no where in sight. I smiled and stated "I always wondered about something."

The Doctor asked "What exactly?"

Now I had a sly grin plastered on my face. I responded with a bit of confidence "What if we really had a real kiss between us."

The Doctor retorted "We have kissed before."

I elaborated "You kissed me to distract me from the pain of my bullet wound. And I only tap kissed you. I'm talking about a real kiss with just a show of affection as the real motive."

The Doctor had an arrogant air about him now and said "I wouldn't want to make you think about it too much."

I laughed and smugly said "So sure of yourself aren't you?"

The Doctor said "With reason. The way you acted when I taking the bullet out gave me more than enough detail about you."

I looked him in the eyes then and dared "Kiss me, then."

The Doctor leaned in and warned "Don't say I didn't tell you so."

Suddenly he kissed me and not like you normal open mouth kiss. He seriously went in there with the intent to shut me up about his over confidence. I of course reciprocated every damn minute of it. I ran my hands through his hair and tugged to try to go for a French kiss which successfully happened. We pulled a part then and I sighed saying "I'm so glad that got out of my system."

The Doctor then wiped the lipgloss in a hurry and I asked "What's the rush?"

He responded quickly "Turn around."

I did and I saw Jack there with a plastered smile on his face. I asked Jack "How long have you been standing there?"

Jack ever one for witty smart ass comments replied "I saw the whole show and dare I say I applaud you both especially for the amount of passion put into it. It was so, how would people say, choice."

I rolled my eyes and said "Really Jack…"

Jack retorted "You know I was expecting you to come up with an excuse like 'The good Doctor was giving me an oral examination', 'He was checking for cavities', or even the 'he wanted to make sure I had a through check up'."

I laughed and I noticed the Doctor was blushing. I answered "I had nothing to hide. I had a wonderful time and I felt it should have been sealed with a kiss rather than a sonic screwdriver. It was a one time thing, an enjoyable one time thing."

Of course I knew I was lying out of my ass. The Doctor even knew I was lying out of my ass. But Jack didn't need to know that. I turned towards the Doctor and kissed his cheek. I said with a wink at the end "Well I hope to see you around, Doctor. Till then keep safe and if anything you could always call Torchwood for help."

And with that I walked towards Jack, who was shaking his head and laughing. I swore though that I heard the Doctor say "She's becoming more and more like Jack with her emotions every time I see her."


	9. Seeing Him

**Seeing Him**

_AN:So I decided to introduce Eleven into the story now. Just so you could get a feel for him as well as the fact to give Genesis the excuse to get something.(Hint about what she gets: Moffat says the Tardis can make multiples of them) Though next chapter will be Silence in the Library and I will introduce River Song. The meeting between the two will be quite interesting. I also do plan on doing Journey's end as well before well you know the real fun begins MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But anyways enjoy. Thank you so much for the Reviews and alerts. My INBOX IS LOVING IT 8D. I'm also very flattered. I also understand that my grammar is wrong in some cases but I'm doing this without a beta. (Though I have revisited chapters before hand to edit them. The Typofaeries are horrible creatures.) _

You would think that after a wonderful night like we had during my prom that I would have had my chance to go on the Tardis with him and see all of time and space. Sadly, though it wasn't my time still. Apparently there were things still needed to be done before I would get my chance to have the title of full time companion. The dog days needed to be over soon so I could go ahead finally get the whole experience rather than be satisfied with the taste I was given.

After the whole Prom "date" I didn't see the Tenth for awhile… Notice I said Tenth. It would be 2 years after prom that I would see the Doctor again. This time though it would be a confrontation with the main purpose of my creation. I would meet him. I would meet Eleven.

He was the Doctor I knew so little about. My personal little mystery because the only thing they had on file about him was the Nixon case. As much as this meeting excited me to the point of no end, I was honestly afraid.

In reality I was made for this Doctor. I never wanted to acknowledge the fact I was made for one particular Doctor but truth is the government's intention was for me to be with Eleven. But that's an explanation for another time. Right now let's just focus on my meeting with Eleven.

* * *

><p>It was my 20th birthday and I decided to go out and spend the day shopping. Jack gave me the day off at Torchwood. I really didn't see a problem with why I couldn't go out and buy a new wardrobe.<p>

I left early in the morning so I wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of everyone telling me to leave because they were working on something top secret (But really they just were planning a surprise for me).

As soon as I reached the shopping center I felt someone was watching me. It was as if someone was directly staring at me but I couldn't see who it was. I let the thought pass though. I dismissed it as a feeling of paranoia.

By the afternoon I was leaving a shoe store with 2 pairs of ankle boots. I had over 7 bags filled with new clothes, shoes, and accessories. As I was opening the door to leave, I unknowingly ran into a guy and we both crashed down on the floor. He was pressed on top of me. I was blushing profusely.

I began looking the guy over since he was already invading my personal bubble. He was wearing a Tweed Jacket, a pair of suspenders with a shirt and bowtie combo. If this guy wasn't a walking ad for an urban outfitters, I don't know who would be. He was cute though and you have to acknowledge this when you run into people. (Not really I know but geez give me a break. After living with Jack for a couple of years his libido starts to rub off on you.) He had a nice voluminous brown hair, hazel eyes, a strong jawline, and a nice set of lips.

When he opened his eyes and looked down at me face to face. I unconsciously licked my lips. He raised an eyebrow then. I noticed what happened and apologized instantly. He bounced right up though as if nothing happened. He looked down and offered me a hand to lift me from the floor and I took it. He picked up some of the bags that were and the floor and handed them to me. "Here you go Genesis."

My eyes were now in shock as I grabbed my bags from his hands. How did he know my name? He just happened to collide with me and suddenly he knew my name. I said questioningly "Do I know you?"

He was smiling at me. Something about him seemed so familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on why though. It was then he replied "You're looking as Brilliant as ever. You're 20 now, right"

I would have smacked the bloke but it was the way he said brilliant that triggered me to finger out who he was. I was in denial. He couldn't be him. It couldn't have happened this quickly. I was hoping for more time with Ten, the Doctor who won my heart. But if ten had regenerated that would mean this was Eleven, the Doctor I was created for. I muttered with a hint of fear in my voice "Doctor?"

His smile broadened and now I was scared shitless. My thoughts were right. This was the Doctor regenerated into his eleventh form. He looked me in the eye noticing my uneasiness to the situation at hand and stated "You weren't expecting this at all. You feel it's too soon to be meeting me."

I wholeheartedly agreed with his statement by making one of my own "I thought I would be spending more time with the Tenth before meeting you in person."

Eleven said then "Oh don't you worry. You have a couple more adventures in store with Ten and then some. I'm actually here to give you a birthday gift."

I retorted "So, you jumped into your past timeline to see me and give me a birthday gift."

He nodded. I questioned "But wouldn't that cause some sort of paradox if you were to cross with your past self?"

Eleven answered "No, because I won't show up till later in this timeline."

I rolled my eyes at his evasiveness of not telling me when in specific would I see Ten again. He asked then "Lunch?"

I raised an eyebrow and stated "The Doctor eats lunch. This is a first."

He retorted "Only on special occasions."

I shook my head and followed him to where ever we were going for lunch. We came to a stop suddenly. I assumed he changed his mind but I saw that we were at our table already. We both sat down and I placed my bags next to my chair stating my thoughts "This is pretty awkward."

Eleven said "Really, I thought this was normal. Us having a birthday lunch together and just spending time together like good friends. Isn't this what people would call a lunch date."

I responded "It's not this arrangement I find awkward. It's the fact that I'm meeting you like this for the first time. You obviously know who I am. But I have so little knowledge about you in this form."

Eleven stated "You're over thinking it."

I retorted "You think so…I just thought our first meeting would be a bit different. I thought I would see you regenerate in front of me in the Tardis and we would finally see each other for the first time. "

The waiter showed up then and took both our orders. I sighed in relief. I needed something to interupt the awkward moment of me confessing my fairytale love fantasy. When the waiter left, The Doctor looked straight at me with out hesitation and stated "You haven't changed at all. You still have that beautiful heart of yours. You're still always suspicious of what's happening."

My heart skipped a beat. I don't know why but it happened. I guess I was starting to realized that even though he regenerated he's still the same man from before. It's just now he looks different and he obviously know a lot more about me than I do. I acted as if I had ignored his compliment and answered back to his other statement "Well if you hopped into your past timeline something has to be up and I should be suspicious because you're running the risk of meeting yourself from the past."

He pointed his finger at me and said "You are so right but you are also wrong. I am here to genuinely give you a birthday gift but I am also here to give you a bit of help with your next adventure with me."

I said "Naughty Naughty Doctor. You're not suppose to tamper with the timeline and tell me what's ahead for you and me."

He replied "I'm not telling you what's in store for you and me. But here I thought it was about time you had something of your own to help you along your journey. I made just for you too."

He handed me a long pink box tied with a purple bow. I opened it. It was a brand new Sonic Screwdriver. I looked up at him with my mouth wide open and he said "Like I said you needed one. I felt it was necessary. You have it in a similar style of my 9th regeneration. You just have a little bit more gadgets. Oh that it glows purple too. The Tardis thought you would like it that color."

I gave my gratitude for the gift. This was extremely generous of him. He took the time to make me a sonic screwdriver. He worried for me even in the future. I was touched by his care and kindness to me. This was probably the biggest sentiment anyone had done for me.

The waiter brought our food at the moment I was still saying my thanks. We ate together then and began asking each other the most mundane things without giving away spoilers of what was to come. I didn't expect this at all for a way to spend my birthday.

Here I was having Lunch with a man I truly care for. I thought this man really didn't care at all about me for as many times he's left me behind. Really though he did care. He always came back. Yeah it wasn't in the right order but he always kept his word.

When were leaving he helped me with my bags. He was leading me towards the Tardis though I asked "Aren't you suppose to be going the other way? I took the train to get here."

He looked at me and said "I know you are trying to become more fit so you could prove to me you can keep up. Trust me when I say that you're fine and look amazing."

I followed him to the Tardis without complaints. He was insisting on taking me on the Tardis. How could I refuse?

As soon as we were in the Tardis I dropped my bags towards the console and turned towards him to reach into his front pocket. When I grabbed something oddly familiar I smirked. In the instant I said "So it was you who was looking at me as soon as I got to the Shopping Center." I pulled out a key hanging from a necklace and said "I got to admit when Martha and Jack told me about the key I was skeptical but now I can believe them when they say that's hw they avoided being detected."

He smiled then and said "I didn't want to spook you."

I looked at him with a rather amused face. I was leaning on the Tardis console with my arms crossed "Like this wasn't spooky enough."

I took noticed of the Tardis. It completely redesigned. It was an odd feeling. I didn't understand why and I wasn't going to until the time was right for me to know. I looked at the Doctor then as he was setting course for Cardiff. I noticed as he was pressing the coordinates that he still caresses the Tardis as if it were a lover. The action brought a smile to my face.

When we landed on Cardiff I grabbed my bags and was about to head out when he spun me around. I smiled and asked "What is it Doctor?"

He said "I just wanted to tell you that you're amazing, Genesis. Don't let yourself be told otherwise."

I nodded and asked "and?"

He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when I cut him off "There's always an and in a situation like this."

He lifted my chin and said "I've never done this before in this regeneration. So if it feels awkward, I'm sorry. It's just most girls have done this to me and it's kind of weird to be on the giving end this time."

With that he kissed me and I was blown out of my mind. You know that moment when you see fireworks go off and the sudden rush of happiness floods right through you as you watch them. If you were to take that moment and multiple it by 10. That would be the feeling I felt when he kissed me.

When broke away, I caught all the air I lost from the simple action. He left me speechless and all I could do was look at him. He asked "Was I that bad?"

I shook my head, put my bags down, I closed the space between us and kissed him again. It was soft gentle brush on the lips. Nothing sloppy or rushed. It was sensual and even-paced. I pressed my forehead against his. I opened my eyes slowly and looked straight into his hazel ones.

For a moment we stood there just looking at each other. Nothing needed to be said. After all didn't need saying. I pulled away licking my lips. "Well you definitely haven't lost your touch in this regeneration, Doctor. But if you excuse me I have an over protective brother-like figure waiting for me to comeback home. If I stay here too long he'll wonder where I ran off to."

He nodded and opened the door to the Tardis. I grabbed my bags and peeped my head out to make sure I was in Cardiff in the right time. He laughed at my thoroughness. I walked out and stared at him within the Tardis. I sighed and said "This was an experience I never thought I would have, thank you."

He lowered his head tipped a finger towards me. I said rather amusingly so we wouldn't leave off at a sad note "Bowties are cool."

He brightened then and said "I heard that."

I grinned and said "Goodbye Doctor. Till next time."

He smiled his notorious mischeavous smile and said "Till then Genesis."

I chuckled and saw him disappear off into the time warp. I thought to myself meeting him wasn't as weird as I thought it would be and spending time with him wasn't as awkward as I imagined. Suddenly I was really looking forward to seeing what the future had in store for me with Eleven.

But right now I had to focus on one thing and that was how I was going to explain me obtaining a sonic screwdriver to Jack…that and well how was I going to tell the Doctor about it as well


	10. Reach out and Touching Fate

**Reach Out and Touching Fate**

_AN: So I extended the previous chapter by a lot because I felt it was incomplete so please read it again as I do consider it a full blown chapter and not a bridge between chapters. I wrote in a whole bunch of needed info. Also added a lot more descriptions. Even described the Sonic Screwdriver as well. But anyways back to this chapter. I wrote this chapter as a lead into the Silence in the Library. This is mostly Jack and Genesis talking about her 'problem'. And towards the end Ten calls for Genesis's help. I am going to warn you. The Silence in the Library Chapter is not going to have Donna in it. Silence in the Library is going to be the Doctor and Genesis's first real companion trip between these two so I'm actually real excited for that LMAO. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and the alerts. You really are too kind. I really should bake a batch of cookies for you guys lol. Anyways enjoy 8D _

As I walked into Torchwood with my bags and a plastered smile, the guys were looking at me as if I had 5 heads. I looked at them and asked "Yes?"

Jack looked me in the eyes and asked "Who did you see that gave you such a happy aura about you? Not that I'm complaining…"

I stood quiet for a moment because I knew Jack was going to jump straight into the answer. He said "You saw the Doctor again. You really saw the Doctor again."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the guys surrounding my cake. I looked at each one of them and gave my thanks for the surprise. Owen handed me the knife with a return smile and I jokingly said "Surprised you'd be so willing to hand me a knife. I thought you would be scared shitless about handing me one of these."

Owen said rather coolly "What's in the past is in the past."

I nodded and said "You know, I still feel like a jerk for manhandling you like that."

I cut the cake as Gwen started taking pictures. I opened presents from everyone. Mind you I did get some in appropriate things like Jack buying me 3 pairs of lingerie. I could only roll my eyes at what everyone was thinking. I wouldn't be surprised by tomorrow morning rumors would start flying around that Jack and I were sleeping with each other...

As the party went on, we were having a blast. The music was blaring, the rhythm was over taking everyone in the base, and really nothing was wrong. It was normal for once. No fighting amongst each other for stupid unnecessary comments, No crazy space aliens trying to get to us, and No parallel universes trying to crash with us so they could mess up the time continuum. All was right where it should be and nothing else mattered but having a good time amongst friends and family.

When the guys left the base, Jack and I stood next to each other. He didn't speak to me the whole night because he knew I didn't want him to bother me about the Doctor especially in front of the team. I knew if he did that I would have to deal with a game of 21 questions with everyone asking me about the Doctor. But now that we were alone Jack handed me a bottle of beer and I sat with him at the discussion table. He looked me dead in the eye and asked "Did you see him?"

I was more than happy to answer his question. I opened the bottle and took a sip. "He came to see me today but it wasn't the current Doctor, Jack."

Jack said "You mean you met the future Doctor. You met him in another regenerated form."

I nodded and said "This Doctor is the one whose companion I'm supposed to be."

Jack looked slack jawed and I said pointing the mouthpiece of the bottle towards his direction "I had the same expression when I saw him, too. We spent the afternoon together and he even made me something you would find rather interesting."

I took out the Sonic Screwdriver from my bag and handed it to him. "He gave me it saying I was going to need it the next time I was to see him as Ten. I'm guessing my next adventure with the Doctor is going to be quite a dangerous one since he gave me it for my birthday."

Jack grabbed it and said "It's a custom made one. He put a lot of work into this. Judging by the look it took him a couple of years to complete this bad boy. He even gave you some features the current Doctor doesn't have."

I looked at Jack and head desked myself. "I don't know what to do anymore Jack. I'm scared, excited, and amazed all at the same time. Scared because my journey with Ten is coming to a close, Excited for the fact the Doctor and I really have an awesome chemistry together at least that's what I got off from Eleven's vibe, and Amazed because I am completely swept off my feet with the Doctor."

Jack had an amused face and rubbed my head "Awh could it be that Genesis, after she said prom was her one time thang with the Doctor, be developing feelings for one of the few irresistible men in the universe."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack. He was right. As much as I wanted to deny. deny. deny. I couldn't. It was oh so obvious. I couldn't keep going on like this. All I was going to end up with was wallow in regret if I didn't do something. "Yes Jack, I have feelings for the Doctor. I'm in freaking love with him. Would you like a freaking cookie for unraveling the supposed secret?"

Jack snickered and replied "You're the first girl I've seen with that look especially with this regeneration of the Doctor."

With that I heard the radio go off, I got up and walked towards it. It was the Doctor and he was asking for me. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Jack just pushed me towards the mic. I grabbed it, pushed the button, and answered "Hello Doctor, It's Genesis."

Jack scowled at me with my response. The Doctor answered "How is the lovely birthday girl on this fine evening?"

Jack said before I answered "Could you at least try to be a little flirty with him."

I rolled my eyes and straightened my voice to sound a little flirtier as I replied "I'm doing great. Just here by myself...everyone's home and Jack's asleep."

Jack gave me the biggest smile and an Okay sign just to show his approval at my approach. I started to laugh. I looked at Jack and mouthed "Happy."

Jack applauded silently and said "Ecstatic."

The Doctor replied "I see...I wanted to know if you were free. I am in need of you're talents. I received a message on the psychic paper from someone. They're asking for you and I to go over to the planet called The Library.

All flirting aside now, If he received a message on the psychic paper it most have been important. I said "So It's going to be you, Donna and me on this trip."

He replied "No, it's only going to be just you and me this time round. I don't like the way this is going so I left Donna with her Grandfather. This seems too fishy. You're the only I'm taking because of the request. I also know you could handle yourself quite well if need be."

I sighed and then smiled. He trusts me. He really does have faith in me pulling through while working along side him. He added "I'm guessing you're finally getting your wish to be my companion a little sooner than you thought."

My face lit up and excitedly I said "Well, I should be getting changed then. I'll see you topside near the rift then."

The Doctor agreed. I closed the channel and looked at Jack in the eye. "It's just like Eleven said. This was going to be my time to test my screwdriver."

Jack said "Most importantly though this is going to prove your worth to the Doctor. He's completely in your hands, Genesis."

I nodded "I know he is Jack but I'm also in his too. This is it though. This is were I make my mark."

I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I stripped myself and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a pair of black converse boots, and topped it off with a black dressy vest. I grabbed my mini bookbag and ran down the stairs again. I went towards the table and grabbed my sonic screwdriver, placing it in my vest pocket. I was walking towards the exit and I saw Jack looking at me with a smile. I said "I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I don't want to clean up the mess when I get back.

He laughed and hugged me. After that he went into his room and I was up on my way to meet up with the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Jack was right though. This trip was going to prove my worth to the Doctor. You could say a sort of test run. This would set my mark as a companion. It would also be the foundation of our relationship together as companions.<p>

What we didn't know was how far this trip would push us both physically and mentally. We had no idea how much this trip would shape our future together. Who would have thought that a trip to the Library could be so life changing? The power of words and what they could do to you.


	11. Checking out the Future

_AN:HOLY SHIT THIS CHAPTER IS LONG lmao. So I combined both silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead in one extremely long chapter. The premise of the episode is still the same. I did alter some changes like I don't make a big deal about the side stories mentioned in the episode. You seriously have to see the extensive notes I have on both episodes just to make sure I stood with the story line even though there's no Donna. Next chapter will be on a brighter note a definite brighter note. I also hope this doesn't seemed forced either. Anyways read and enjoy. Review and such. Thank you for the favorites and author alerts it makes me so happy. Like I said last chapter I should bake you all cookies ^_^. Thank you soooooooo much.  
><em>

_an2:HOMG I don't know I how I ended up with two of the same chapter in one post. but I fixed it hopefully it doesn't do it again Y_Y _

**Checking out the future**

I was outside sitting near by the rift waiting for the Doctor. I was becoming nervous. Maybe he wasn't going to show, maybe it was a false alarm, or maybe he got tired of waiting and left me behind. There were so many thoughts running through my head. This was going to be my first real trip on the Tardis. I didn't want to blow things up because of the fact I was late.

Suddenly the noise of the Tardis came into hearing distance and I smiled. I instantly got up and as soon as it landed I ran towards it, happily knocking on its door. I stood there taking deep breaths and straightening my outfit. I felt like some teenager trying to impress the one they were attracted to. I then turned my back and was about to lean on the door of the Tardis.

That was when Ten opened the door and I fell straight into the Tardis entrance. Ten looked at me on the floor and laughed. I grinned and began picking myself up. "You're a class act you know that. Seriously, I doubt I'll meet someone as unique as you."

He grabbed my arm and lifted me up. "That's peculiar. Most people would say weird but you said unique. That's definitely a positive."

I rolled my eyes and wiped myself down. I got serious then "So do you have any idea who the message is from? It's kind of weird that someone would send it through the psychic paper. Most distress signals are sent straight to the Tardis."

The Doctor followed me towards the console and replied "I have no idea who sent it. Like I said on the radio, it just requested for you and me to go over and check the library."

I said "Well then Doctor, what are you waiting for? When you smell trouble ahead you go and follow the trail."

The Doctor's grin showed up and he started pressing buttons on the console to take us to The Library. I looked at his boyish frame and couldn't help but remember being in the Tardis with Eleven. Both Doctors though different in looks had the same quirks. Yeah Eleven looked like something out of an American Eagle catalog and Ten looks like he's straight out of a Ralph Lauren catalog but they were both the same person. I sighed and with out even noticing the Tardis started to move.

Ten was looking at me and saw the enamored face I had on. He walked up and asked "Isn't she a beauty? I sometimes like to stare at her when she's working and smile appreciatively."

I laughed and said "Yeah she's definitely amazing Doctor. I haven't been in here for four years and yet she still embraces me like an old friend."

He looked at me and said "But you are an old friend. A really good friend while you're at it. You know all there's to know about her and you've only stepped into her once. That's a feat in itself."

I blushed feeling flattered that he would hold me in such high esteem amongst everyone he's met. The Doctor noticed this and said "You're thinking I'm being this nice to you because it's your birthday. Well then, missy if you honestly think that way I promise as soon as we find out about this message I'll take you on a birthday trip you could only dream about."

I couldn't help but smile at him. I noticed I was all smiles around him. It was always like this when I was around him. His sense of wonder and adventure were contagious. You couldn't fight it back. It was as if you even tried to put up a fight there was something to counter it.

He was looking straight into my eyes and I was completely daydreaming while staring at him. The Doctor shook me a couple of times and said "Earth to Genesis…Earth to Genesis!"

I snapped out of my foolish daydream and looked at him uprightly. He had a look of worry on his face like I had gotten sick. I assured with a smile him "I'm fine. I just kind of got lost in thought. No worries."

He looked at me and said "That's been happening to you a lot as of late."

I moved away from him and walked towards the console to look at one of the monitors. I didn't want to lose focus. This was trip is about teamwork not about my rationalization of feelings for the Doctor.

The Doctor then asked "Mind helping me land her?"

I started pushing buttons and grabbing levers "I thought you would never ask."

When the Tardis landed, the Doctor grabbed his coat and he handed me one. "It might be chilly."

I grabbed it and put it on. It was weird. In a sense I kind of looked like a female version of the Doctor in my outfit. I had a dressy suit like top on, a pair of trainers though they were boot style, and now this coat he gave me…I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the thought.

We stepped out of the Tardis and the Doctor looked in fascination at the lobby "People never really stop loving books. They have everything now digital downloads and such. But the smell of books…"

He then walked across into another room in which you saw the vastness of the Library. I let out a gasp and said "It's like we're in a world of books."

He replied "This is the largest library in the galaxy. It's a whole planet full of books. Everything to as far as you can imagine. They're books even specially printed for here."

It was amazing. The idea of a whole world full of books I couldn't help but want to reach out and grab one. I was about to open it when the Doctor plucked it from my hands and said "Spoilers."

I raised an eyebrow and he replied "These books are from your future. You shouldn't know what's ahead for you."

I relaxed and said "Well isn't traveling with you like one giant spoiler. You travel through time and go into the future."

He answered "I try to…stay away from major events."

I replied sarcastically "Sure…"

He smiled at me and said "Little miss smart mouth."

I ignored his comment and asked "Where are we exactly in the Library?"

The Doctor licked his index finger and brought it towards the air. He replied "judging about wind we're near the equator which means….Oh brilliant we're in the Biography section. I love Biographies."

I turned towards him and said "There's always a death in those though."

The Doctor said "Dying gives us size. Without Death there would be no good comedies."

I agreed "You have a point. Death does bring the greatest of comedies. Shakespeare had the idea."

It was then when the Doctor questioned "Don't you think it's a little too quiet in here?"

I replied "Well it is a Library. Maybe everyone is being respectful towards one another. I know how much you hate landing on Sundays so I doubt you landed on the wrong day."

He looked at me with a rather amused face and went towards the computer and hacked into the Mainframe. He began to do a search of the humanoids in the library. "That's weird… I look up for your basic humanoids and besides us there's no one else here."

I looked at him perplexed and said "So…"

He continued "If I broaden the search to all living life forms…"

He didn't need to explain. If anything the screen said it all. There was an error and the last known amount was a million million life forms.

The Doctor peered at me over his shoulder and I looked over at the vast view of the Library. We both said "Over a million million and there's silence in the library."

This was getting to be a crazy situation. Then it hit me. "Doctor you said there were only 2 humanoids in the Library but the person who sent you that message has to be here. Something isn't right here."

The Doctor said "You said so yourself. I just happen to find trouble. Fancy a browsing?"

We ran back into the lobby. The Doctor was looking through the area trying to get a clue of the situation. I was attracted to a statue standing in front of the main desk. As soon as I was standing in front it was moving. The Doctor said "Nice find."

I looked at him a bit freaked out. "It has a human face."

He replied with easy "Well in this century it's kind of like donating a park bench."

I still had the freaked face but I let it subside. The Statue began to greet us for entering the library. After the greeting the doctor asked "Is there any messages from the day the library became quiet?"

The statue answered "Message 1: Run! The Library has sealed itself."

I sighed and said "Well that was obvious with the fact it's so quiet."

The Doctor ignored my comment and said "Any more messages?"

The Statue replied "Message 2: If you want to live for God sake count the shadows."

I immediately looked down at the ground and saw we each had one shadow. Suddenly I felt a cold sweat come over me. "We each have one shadow. But what does it mean by count the shadows?"

The Doctor began to walk away scared himself as if he had a feeling about what happened. "Genesis, stay out of the shadows and stick close to me."

I walked right next to him and decided to ask to keep a bit of normalcy in the air. "May I see the message you received?"

He nodded and handed me the psychic paper as he was analyzing some books on a shelf. I looked at him rather intrigued "A call for help… Sealed with a kiss. If I knew any better I would say you've been sweeping women off their feet for a while."  
>He snatched it instantly and I chuckled. As quickly as the humorous moment unraveled the lights began to go off. The Doctor yelled "RUN!"<p>

He ran past me and went towards a door. I followed him. The darkness was coming towards us. I knew the Doctor's sonic could help us so I pushed him away from the door "When in Doubt always use brute force."

With that I kicked the door open and we ran inside immediately sealing ourselves in. I took a deep breath and threw my head back "That was close."

The Doctor wasn't paying any mind to me though. He was talking to a security camera and asked for permission to be in the library. As he was about to finish though the camera dropped straight to the ground. I said "Weird…"

He walked over towards the camera and began to sonic it to see what he could get out of it. I got up from the ground and asked "So are we safe here?"

The Doctor answered "Of course we are there's a little shop here."

I rolled my eyes and said "You and you're little shops. You never seem to get quite over them."

He changed the subject by saying "Nice door kicking skills by the way."

I replied "Well when you live with Jack you have to be able to kick a couple of doors down to keep the element of surprise when your angry."

The Camera began to beg to be left alone. The Doctor apologized instantly. I was looking at him since he was acting a bit out of his usual norm. "The Camera is alive."

He nodded and suddenly the camera said "Others are coming."

We looked at each other and I said "Maybe the person who sent us the message is amongst them?"

I was about to back away from the Doctor when he grabbed me and pulled me against his frame. I was a taken back by such sudden touching. I mean not that I was against him touching me. He was comforting.

The Doctor said after my sudden moment "Watch it. There's a shadow. But nothing is really that big to cast a shadow that huge."

I thought "Of course he was saving me. Why would I think he would hold me like that without a purpose."

The Doctor began to get lost in his thoughts as well. He was trying to answer his own question and suddenly came to a rational conclusion "God I'm thick. I'm so THICK! Why didn't I see this before?"

I looked at him and he said "The shadows are moving."

There was another statute in this room and it said "Reminder the Library has been breached; Others are coming."

Suddenly a couple of people in space suits crash the door and walked in. The Doctor and I stood side by side. A bit shocked at the grand entrance we were seeing.

One of the space suits walked over to us. It turned on the visor showing us a woman who said to the Doctor "Hello Sweetie."

I looked at the Doctor as if my statement as soon as we were in the Library was true.

She looked at me and said "Well this is a change."

The Doctor looked me over thinking I knew her. I gave him the same dazzed and confused look he had when she said Hello to him.

She told everyone to go ahead and remove their helmets. The Doctor was telling them to leave and get out of here. Everyone looked at him oddly at what he was requesting. One of the men said "Professor Song you said there wouldn't be anyone else in this expedition."

The Doctor was in mid-warning when he asked disappointedly "Don't tell me you guys are archeologists?"

Professor Song asked "You have a problem with Archeologists?"

The Doctor answered "I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at Archeologists."

I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden comment. It was funny but it was so true as well.

The Doctor got really serious though and told them to run back to their ship. They needed to get off the planet and be safe. They needed to quarantine the planet.

As if we were jokes we got two contracts handed to us by a pretty woman who told us we needed to sign these for disclosure. The Doctor and I grabbed them pretending to care. Right in front of everyone torn them in half. The man who had spoken to River looked shocked.

The Doctor and I shrugged our shoulders. We said "Suits yourself then."  
>The Doctor said "If you are to say here you're going to follow every command I give."<p>

Everyone looked at the Doctor and River seeming almost willing said "You heard the man then."

The Doctor added "Make sure all the lights are pointing outwards. Genesis you're with me."

I followed him holding a flash light. He grabbed the flash light from me and pointed towards the darkest part of the Library. "Every creature has an irrational fear of the dark….But it isn't irrational it's Vashna Narada."

Now that the situation at hand had been named I could say I was scared shitless. The Vashna Narada , the air piranhas, they usually are in small packs all around the planet. But apparently to the Doctor's calculation they were one gigantic swarm in this library. Which was weird because really they would only hide in forests.

River heard us over talking and started barking commands to everyone about handling the situation. Other Dave was sealing the doors shut, Dave was breaking into the main frame, Anita was setting up the lights, the head of the expedition was managing systems on his pda, while the girl who had handed us the papers, Miss Evangalista, stood on the side doing nothing because her colleagues thought she was as dumb as a doorknob.

I felt bad so I approached her and tried to start a conversation with her. I didn't think it was write to ignore her like that. She really didn't need such a put down like that especially amongst her co-workers.

When she was called over by her boss I walked towards the Doctor as he was working with Dave on the Mainframe. At then River said "Pretty Boy, I said meet me in my office."

The Doctor turned around and looked at me asking "I'm pretty boy."

I looked at him and said slowly "DUH!"

He said "Me. Pretty?"

I rolled my eyes and said "You were my prom date remember."

He shrugged and walked towards River. River said "Oh and puppy you too."

I turned around towards her and said "You just definitely did not call me a hopeless dog."

River smiled "Hot tempered as always."

I glared at her. How dare she call me a puppy! She knew nothing about me and yet she was making snap comments like if we knew each other. Yeah in some cases I would act like a puppy looking for affection from it's master, when I'm with the Doctor but she had no right to attack me that way. I did nothing to offend her and nothing to earn such a personal attack.

I stood next to the Doctor as River took out a blue book the shape of the Tardis. She asked "So where are we now? Have we done the picnic in Asgard yet?"

We started at her completely lost in what she was asking. We've never been in Asgard but that would be a nice place to take me for my birthday…wait can't get side tracked now that would be stupid.

River noticed our confused looks. She looked at the Doctor and said "You look so young."

The Doctor replied "I really am not, you know."

River looked into his eyes and said "But your eyes are younger than ever before."

The Doctor asked "You've met me before?"

River nodded and then she looked at my left hand "You aren't married either."

I raised eyebrow "Married? I don't know what you're talking about Miss Song but trust me I'm not thinking about that any time soon."

River was in awe. It shocked her that we didn't remember her at all. She looked scared and asked "Genesis, do you have the Sonic the Doctor gave you?"

The Doctor jumped up and said "I didn't give her a sonic…"

I went into my vest pocket and pulled it out "How did you know he gave me this?"

She said "I asked him to give you one."

My eyes bulged then. River knew the Eleventh Doctor. The Doctor looked at me and asked "How did you get one?"

Right then the security alarm went off and I told him "I'll tell you later. As of right now we have a situation to handle."

With that I put my sonic in my vest pocket and ran towards Dave on the Computer. The Doctor asked "Genesis it sounds like we're connecting to a…"

I finished "Telephone, Doctor."

The system began to shut down and that was when the Doctor took the computer and began going into the mainframe and activate the Video processor.

Suddenly a girl appeared in front of us. She said though we were in her Library. The Doctor and I were in awe at this sudden confirmation. But as soon as we were going to continue asking our questions the system was down again.

The Doctor went and began working on trying to configure the computer to get the screen up and running again. I noticed though that he was staring at the book River had before. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to peak and find out about his future. I thought mentally to myself about how much of a hypocrite he is and chuckled about it. River took notice of this and went towards the Doctor and grabbed the book just as soon as he was about to grab it. She looked at him with raised eyebrows "Spoilers, you're not allowed to look into the book."

The Doctor asked "Under who's orders?"

River answered "Yours."

She walked away and placed the book in her bag. Everyone started talking about ideas and theories that could explain the events in the library. Then I had an epiphany. "Doctor the Computer said 4022 saved."

The Doctor said "Uh huh."

I rolled my eyes and said "Saved. We are in the Library with the universe's largest hard drive."

The Doctor's eyes widened , he grabbed me with a rather enthused grasp around my shoulders, and said "Oh my goodness, Genesis, you're freaking amazing."

River looked lost as well as everyone else. I explained "The Computer did what it's programmed to do when it's in danger. It saved all its work before complete shut down."

I remember about that time Miss Evangalista wanted to interrupt my explanation but the guys kept pushing her away though. We didn't notice that she had ran off until we heard her screaming.

The Doctor, River and I ran towards the screaming. We were in a hidden room in the library. We walked around and kept hearing Miss Evangalista as normal. The Doctor told River to respond and she did. What we didn't expect was seeing a skeleton in the spacesuit and a ghosting Miss Evangalista.

I stood by the Doctor. This was becoming one horrible thing after another. She was asking for me. She called me the nice lady. River motioned me to talk to her and so I did. I walked her through her Ghosting. When it was done I looked at the Doctor with tears about to fall. This was horrid and scary and I don't know how the hell I was keeping my sanity all together. I held the doctor in a hug.

I noticed as soon as I hugged him River was looking at me rather jealously. I don't know why though all I did was hug him for comfort not like I was hugging him for nothing.

I let go as the Doctor started to talk "I'll introduce you to what did this."

I looked at him and River said "Lead the way Doctor."

The Doctor ran back to the other room and asked for a lunch pack. When River reached in the bag, the Doctor asked "What are you to me?"

River shook her head and said "Spoilers."

You could tell the Doctor was getting peeved about this. But he continued moving forward. He began sonicking the floor to show us the Vashana narada.

River pulled me to the side as the Doctor was working "So he gave you it finally."

I said "He gave it to me on my birthday."

River said "He's suppose to give you something else too. But I think it's actually this Doctor who does."

I sighed and asked "You said I was married before hand. You obviously know me in the future. Who is it that you thought I was married to?"

River looked over my shoulder and said "It hasn't happened yet and I can't tell you."

I followed her eye trail and saw she was looking at the Doctor. My eyes bulged. Did she just mean I marry Ten? I shook my head and said loudly "NO WAY."

The Doctor asked me then "Do you mind shutting up Genesis. Unless it's actually something useful you can share."

I took out my sonic then and sonicked in one direction. I picked up the Vashna Narada. I told the Doctor to stop and grabbed a chicken thigh. I tossed it into the air and suddenly it was gone. The Doctor looked at me impressed and said "Meet the Vashna Narada. They hunt their prey by using the shadows. They're on every planet. Usually they hide in forest and hunt there."

I said "So since the Vashna Narada are on every planet that means Earth has these as well."

The Doctor nodded.

I shook my head and asked "Any ideas on how to get out of here and resolve everything with as little causalities as possible?"

The Doctor said " All we can do is run and not touch the shadows."

It was then the Doctor looked at Pilot Dave and apologized. I looked down on the ground and saw why. Dave was infected already. River saw this as well and sighed. The Doctor asked me to hand Dave his helmet and put it on him.

The couple of minutes we spent trying to figure out a way out of the library ended up being Dave's last couple minutes of life. The Vashana Narada killed him and he was under their control now ghosting.

We tried to think of a quicker way escape Dave's hands. River took out her sonic gun and made a hole in the wall. We all made a break for it.

Dave was now hunting us. We ran into an open clear room and decided to discuss more about the communications system. We knew we had a problem and we were very limited on time to figure out what was wrong.

The Doctor then as we broke up from our discussion pulled River aside and asked her again what she was to him. He doubt who she was and her very existence. She explained to him with very little detail about who she was. River wanted to be discreet and she had every reason to be.

The Doctor was obviously annoyed with her Riddle like answers to everything he was asking. He was becoming emotional and he was losing focus. River then decided to smack some sense into him. I sighed as I heard River's boss say "You two guys hardly even know each other and here you are acting like a married couple."

It hit me then. River had insinuated that I was to marry ten. She was jealous of the fact I was already emotionally close to him. She had to be… She had to be the Doctor's wife in the future. She was a future Doctor's wife.

River looked at me then as the comment was mentioned. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow finally putting two and two together. The Doctor glared at me wondering what I figured out. I just shrugged my shoulders and thought if he ended up finding out about this he'll lose his mind.

The Doctor then began to start sonicking the floor for Vashna Narada. The Doctor's sonic was beginning to malfunction. With that River and I took ours out getting ready to hand it to the Doctor. He looked at both of us with weird looks and asked "Who's Sonic screwdrivers are those really."

I answered "This one's the one you made for me."

River answered "This one's yours that you gave to gave to me."

He plucked the one out of River's hand and said "I gave this to you."

She was smiling "Don't worry I didn't pluck it out of you cold dead hands if that's what you're wondering."

I sighed and walked away. It seemed that the Doctor was having his fun with River. He had no ounce of trust for River and she felt that. So she grabbed him and whispered in his ear something. I don't know what it was that she said but finally he shut up about River being untrustworthy.

I asked looking up to the sky window "Why is there a Moon here? This is an artificial planet of all places."

The head of the expedition answered "That is the Doctor Moon he's what streams the backup of the Library."

It looks like we spent too much time in the room because Dave finally caught up with us. We ran like hell away from Dave then. When we reached the hallway though the Doctor stood behind to reason with them. I cried out "Doctor what the hell are you doing."

He yelled to River "KEEP HER SAFE."

River grabbed me but told other Dave to stay behind with the Doctor. I was struggling against River's grip crying. Why would he do this of all things? He'll leave me behind that reckless jerk.

River noticed anger subsiding as we entered the other room. "He needs you Genesis. He needs you more than anything right especially because you can think like him. Just try to keep calm."

I looked at her my eyes flaring "You're telling me to keep calm about the fact that the GREATEST man I've ever known might die because of the fact he wants to reason our escape with the Vashna Narada. You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna sit here and keep calm."

River said " I understand."

I replied "How the hell do you understand? He's not your Doctor. You don't understand him at this point in time."

She said "You're right. He's not my Doctor. He's not yet the man who could open the doors to the Tardis with a snap of his fingers. He's not the man who with and utter mention of his name strikes the fear into armies."

At then the Doctor came and my eyes watered. "Spoilers…Also no one can open the Tardis with just a snap of his fingers."

River shook her head and said "You will though."

He looked at me and asked "Any ideas on how to break into the Hard drive Genesis."

I answered "We're gonna need to get into the main computer and mess around from there. Hopefully if everything goes as planned we can save everyone from the hard drive and be able to make our grand escape."

The Doctor looked at the leader of the expedition lead and said "You're going to have to take us to the main computer."

He got serious then and blew up "I can't. You guys aren't disclosed and this library is the pride of my family."

I grabbed the Doctor's shoulders and pushed him away. I breathed calmly and started down at the expedition leader "You honestly think we give a damn about pride right now. We're gonna die because of you're stupid pride which is worthless if your dead. You selfish git."

The Doctor and River looked at me as if I was going to murder the poor man. River smiled a bit though as if she understood why the Doctor enjoyed my company. The man folded then and lead us to the Gravity lift as soon as the library began shutting itself down.

River activated it with her sonic screwdriver and the Doctor stated "I bet I like you."

River confirmed "Oh indeed you do, Doctor."

I rolled my eyes and got on the lift waiting for them to get on.

When we reached the main computer, the Doctor told River and the leader to go off to the Tardis. We uncovered then that the little girl we saw in the video com was literally the library. He and I were messing with the mainframe. He then went up to Anita's spacesuit and revealed that she was taken by the Vashana Narada.

I keep fiddling as the Doctor was talking to the Vashana Narada. He was going to get attacked by them but all it took was one threat. "I'm the Doctor and you're in the universe's largest library. You think I should fear you. Look me up and see what you up against."

With that the Vashna Narada back off. He asked "What's wrong?"

I answered "I need more power to bring back everyone."

River came back into the room and saw the Doctor fiddling with some wires. The Doctor said " I told you to help the leader."

She answered "He doesn't need my help. What are you doing ?"

I replied "He's trying to get me more power to bring everyone back."

River and I both looked at each other and said "OH NO YOU DON'T !"

We both walked up to the Doctor and punched him in the face. We both looked at each other and at the doctor laying on the ground. I said "Well, River he's definitely not going to like this."

River said "I know he isn't but I know what he wanted. This is my job to be the alternative power source and save the people. This was my doctor sending me off on one final favor."

She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed me to the Doctor on the metal pipe. I said "Before you go just tell me one thing."

River nodded. I asked "Do I marry Ten?"

She smiled. "It's a funny thing when you win not only one but both of his hearts. He'll be mad about this Genesis but he'll forgive you. I saw why he holds you in such high regard."

She added said "I have to make it look real so he doesn't get aggravated at you. I'm gonna have to punch you in the face."

I sighed and said "Hit me with you're best shot River."

She looked at me and tipped her head towards me as one final acknowledgement. She punched straight in the face and I was out cold.

When I woke up the Doctor was fully awake and he was upset. He was staring at the chair River sat to give the power to the hard drive. I shook my head trying to regain focus. The Doctor kept saying "She whispered my name."

I was about to get up when I noticed we were cuffed together. I took out my sonic with my free hand and removed the cuffs from both our wrists. I looked at him and said "We should be helping everyone back home."

He nodded and looked at me "She said it wasn't your fault."

I tried to give a reassuring smile but I just ended up hurting my face. We walked up to grab River's sonic screwdriver and book. We off on our marry way then to go help the other evacuate.

Once we were alone in the Library we stood in silence it was that we could do. He still had River's book and screwdriver in his hands. I asked "Are you alright Doctor?"

He answered solemnly "I'm alright no worries."

I stated "If I'm alright means I'm not in time lord, then I'm alright too."

We didn't this ending. But it's what the timeline had happen. He grasped the book and said "You wanted to know if we do end up together right? Well this book holds my future. Shall we peak at the end?"

I was deeply staring into his eyes. I touched the hand that was holding the book and said "Spoilers, right. What's the fun in knowing? Why can't we just experience see the whole unfold."

He nodded and said "I'll meet you at the Tardis."

With that I walked off towards the Tardis. He stood there for a while could say about two hours till he came back. Though he opened the Tardis just like River said he would, with a snap of his fingers.

I asked "Where did you go?"

He answered "I saved River into the hard drive so she didn't have to die."

I hugged him "You'll be okay, Doctor. You're brilliant, you know that. So brilliant and always putting others before yourself. I say the next time we go on trip in the Tardis we go on an unidentified planet just for her."

He smiled and said "I'm sorry."

I untied my hair and questioned "Why would you be sorry?"

He replied "I ruined you're birthday."

I laughed and said "Of all things to be upset over. Look if anything this as been a real life changing for me. I finally got to step in the shoes of being a full time companion. I got to see you again after all this time. You have no reason at all to be upset."

He hugged me then and said "I still need to give you that gift and vacation trip."

I stated with a definite tone "We have time doctor. We have time."


	12. swimming through thoughts

_AN: I just gave you guys another chapter/afterthought hybrid. I had fun writing this and thank you for the Reviews and alerts. I'm posting this at 2 am and I'm hardly awake so if there's typos...I wouldn't be surprised. But anyways enjoy this chapter. _

**Swimming through thoughts**

The Doctor didn't waste anytime leaving the Library. The sooner we left the better. He was focused on taking me somewhere but he wouldn't tell me where. I was curious why he was so intent on taking me somewhere. I've asked him over thousands of times where was he going but he wouldn't tell me. All he would say was "It's a surprise vacation for you."

I stood quiet then. I didn't want bash him with thousands of questions and make it seem I was ungrateful. It wasn't until he landed the Tardis when he actually made eye contact with me which was rather odd because I was asleep and had woken up to the doctor looking straight into my eyes. I was startled. I even flipped over my seat and landed on my back.

He smiled at me, enjoying the fact I had some other expression besides a smile on my face. I got up and asked "What's up Doc?"

His smile widened and said "I should so give you a carrot for that moment."

I rolled my eyes and rephrased my question "What happened, Doctor?"

He answered "We landed. I wanted to wake you up and tell you to change into a swim suit."

My eyes went crossed "What for?"

He said "I did say we were going on a vacation. What better place to have a vacation then a beach side resort."

I laughed and said "You're being serious about the vacation thing. Okay I'll go change but quick question. Aren't you going to change?"

He replied "Of course I am."

I said "But all you're clothes are in the wardrobe. How is that going to work?"

The Doctor said "It's not like you're going to have something I've never seen before Genesis."

My eyes widened and my response quickly came out of my mouth "You really are just comfortable with everything, aren't you?"

He retorted "Just so you know the Wardrobe does have changing rooms. I was just saying that you seemed a bit scared about stripping in front of me.'

I muttered "Who wouldn't be with a guy as good looking as you."  
>Luckily he didn't hear that because if he did, I swear I would have had to manage with a Jack moment.<p>

I ran into the wardrobe before he could say anything. I went and browsed through the wardrobe. I found a monokini that seemed nice enough for a day at the beach. I undressed and put on the suit. Looking at myself in the mirror I smiled .The result was exactly what I had hoped for. It wasn't too showy. It covered what it needed to cover and showed what it needed to. I had to admit though the deep plunging v could be a little too much to just be walking around. So I found a pair of daisy dukes and a plaid button shirt to put over to cover my bathing suit.

I grabbed a pair of flip flops before getting out and bumping into the Doctor while he was walking to his room. My clothes flew in all directions as we fell on our backs. I shot up instantly and grabbed most of my articles of clothing. I was missing my bra and my sonic screwdriver which conveniently was in the Doctor's hands.

He seemed to be analyzing it like if it was something new to him. He was feeling the lace material between his fingers and had a rather confused at the feel of the material. As much as I wanted to laugh at the Doctor's rather odd reaction. I snatched my bra from him and he raised an eyebrow "Someone's been doing a lot of changing."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sonic from him. I was walking back into my room to put everything away. It seemed like the Doctor put a side what he wanted to do because he followed me straight into my room. I put my screwdriver on the bedside table and placed my clothes on the bed. I began to neatly fold my shirt when he stated "You didn't respond to my comment before."

I answered "What do you want me to say? I wear skimpy underwear now. I grew up Doctor it happens you know in a normal life time."

He looked at me and said "I just didn't think you would grow up so… quickly. I understand the fact you age like a human but I feel like I jumped in at random times in your life. I mean I feel like I saw you at 16 just 3 days ago."

I grabbed my pants folded them. I looked at him and said "You let time pass this much. I can't say anything to justify your logic after all you told me I wasn't ready every time."

He grabbed my bra and asked "Why do you wear these?"

I laughed answering "Well, Doctor they're to hold my…"

He raised his hands "I understand the function but I mean the fabric and style. Why do you choose to where them like that?"

I retorted with a shrug "Why not? I mean I get the comfort and support I need and all with a twist."

He replied "You're becoming more and more like Jack each time I see you."

I smiled at him and said "I don't know whether to take that as compliment or insult every time you say that when you see me."

The Doctor smiled then "It's a compliment most of the time."

I rolled my eyes and finished folding my clothes. I said "It takes some getting use to. Seeing you like this. I kind of get to see you all out of order and stuff. I don't know what to expect when I see you. It could be a future incarnation of you or even you in the past. It gets frustrating at times."

I sat down on the bed then and patted a spot for the Doctor to sit. I said "I should explain to you how I got the Sonic Screwdriver before we go any further with the whole vacation thing. The sooner we get this topic out of the way the better I feel about it. That and I promised you a full blown explanation back at the library. So here it goes for nothing."

I looked him deeply in the eye and said "You're next incarnation gave me the screwdriver as a birthday gift. He came to see and wish me a happy birthday. We spent the day together shopping and had lunch. He handed me the sonic and said that one day I was going to need it. He didn't tell when or why he gave it to me now. His only explanation was that he felt it right to give me it now so I could get some use to it."

The Doctor asked "That's all I told you?"

I said "That's the jist of it, Doctor. No more no less. I understand that might be an issue for you."

He raised his finger and placed it barely on my lips. My eyes went crossed and he replied "You did what you said. You told me how you obtained it. You don't have to go into detail after all it's my future."

I saw it in his eyes then. He had a bit of fear in them. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I didn't want this to be awkward after all if it was a vacation. I perked up "Come on we have a resort to enjoy. If we don't take full advantage of the swimming pool, I'm not going to be able to get a tan."

The Doctor smiled and stated "I should get changed then."

I got up and shrugged my shoulders "What ever floats your boat. I just know I'm going poolside."

I grabbed my sonic placed it in my shirt pocket and ran out of the Tardis. Being out on a beach where there was sun felt amazing. I don't know where we were exactly but I did know that warm weather is possibly greatest thing to bring joy next to a couple of other inappropriate comments that would Jack giggle in delight.

I stood by the Tardis door waiting for the Doctor to pop out any second now. Right on cue the Tardis door open with a shirtless Doctor in a pair of swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses. I had to admit my mouth kind of slipped open. I wasn't use to this at all. I didn't notice that he was holding a beach umbrella, a cooler, and another pair of sunglasses.

He handed me the beach umbrella and the pair of sunglass and snapped me out of my lovely trance by saying "You do know we are at a beach and no where near poolside right?"

I shook my head and asked "What about beach towels?"

He smiled pressing forward towards the beach "I've got that covered."

After he locked the Tardis, I followed him while putting on my sunglasses and carrying the umbrella. When the Doctor stopped I opened the umbrella and placed it on the spot he pointed out to me. The Doctor then out of thin air pulled out beach towels and placed them under the umbrella.

I stopped questioning him and his extreme ability of having convenient pockets. He patted on the towel next to him. "Come on you're gonna burn if you don't get under the shade because you don't have sun screen."

This all seemed a bit too much. What the hell was going on? It's not like I wasn't enjoying this but it all seemed like something I would be dreaming about. We were at a beach with no one insight spending a day together. You do see why I'm questioning all reasoning behind this trip. This isn't very Doctor like.

He smiled at me and stated "You seem so out of it today. I hope I'm not doing anything wrong."

I shook my head and said "Oh no it's just this seems so surreal. Genuinely I'm really quite happy about this."

I laid down trying to put my thoughts to the side. This couldn't be such a bad thing. I noticed from the corner of my eye, during my running thoughts, he was putting on sun block. I unconsciously licked my lips.

He noticed this and asked "Hungry?"

I answered "No what gave you such an idea?"  
>He replied "You're licking your lips."<p>

I covered my mouth and started to blush. He looked at me with a rather amusingly. I turned away. This was definitely embarrassing. He put his arm on my shoulder and squeezed it.

Okay, this went from embarrassing to extremely uncomfortable in a matter seconds. I turned around and his face was mere inches away from mine. I let out a soft exhale and soon he kissed my lips.

It was a tender kiss. Nothing out of the norm. He was sliding the shirt of my shoulders while kissing me. Now that was something out of the norm. I pushed away.

His voice changed into a rough tone "You know you want this, Genesis."

I shook my head "This isn't real. That's why I feel awkward about this whole thing. This is all a figment of my imagination. This isn't reality at all. Everything that happened today as of right now is all in my head."

He looked at me and I asked "I'm about to wake up now aren't I?"

With that I jumped straight up from my bed hugging what ever was in front of me. Funnily enough it was The Doctor. He looked at me and said "You're alright. I thought I lost you there for a second."

I let go of him and asked "What the hell happened?"

He answered "You knocked out in my arms as soon as you said we had time."

I questioned "That was it? You didn't come up with anything to explain why it happened?"

He replied "I don't know what happened but you're okay now. I scanned you with the sonic just to make nothing was out of wack. You just passed out stone cold. I say it was probably from you being scared of losing me back there at the library."

I took a deep breath. It was all I could do. I mean the dream wasn't a bad one. It definitely was not a bad one. I know multiple woman who would have given everything to have been in my position in that dream. I read of woman who could have been in my position during my dream. But the fact was it was just a dream.

Obviously I was attracted to the Doctor. It's obvious that he and I have a working functioning relationship. A lot of things are obvious between us. We are just so damn obvious aren't we?

He stated "You know, I could check your head by using my telepathy to see what caused you to knock out."

I didn't want him in my head. He would find out about a lot of things like my dreams, my slight glances, my fantasies, and even my inner thoughts about him. And really I don't need this situation to get anymore awkward than it should be.

He asked "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded "I'm fine Doctor. It was probably from the relief of having you safe and sound."

He patted my knee then and said "Well…I guess it's time for you're present now."

All I could think was "Oh dear god let's hope this doesn't play out to be like the dream."


	13. The words that were never said but known

_AN: Its the gift giving chapter. It's sappy and full of fluff along with some rather silly moments as well as some sad moments. What do you expect? I had scrapped the original idea I had for this chapter and decided this one would be the better idea to push along with the story. Oh and yes Genesis will be meeting Rose as well like I said I am planning on doing a journey's end chapter. Anyways Read and Enjoy. The Reviews and favorites I can't say it enough make me so happy ^_^._

_AN2:If you're reading this the second time. Yeah I made this longer and changed it to make it a bit darker. I even changed the title of the chapter. For the most part it still structured the same except for the end. I made the end a sad one rather than a happy one like the last time. I just wanted to let Genesis have a lot more depth than what she had in the original. I also blame Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine for being a major influence on this chapter. _

**The words that were never said but known**

I was left alone in the room that didn't look familiar to me at all. It was a strange feeling being in here. The room was everything I had wished my room at the institute would look like. I wondered how the doctor could come up with this design scheme all on his own. It was then when he entered the room I got my answer.

"The TARDIS made the room for you. She thought you would like the style of it. The Turquoise sheets offsetting the white furniture, the sour apple green walls to contrast, and lastly the hand painted picture of classic clock on the wall. It's very stylish and yet simple. I didn't think you would be into this sort of style but then again we're all full of surprises." He said entering the room with a box in his hand.

I asked confused at his answer "Did you just say the TARDIS made this room for me?"

He nodded and replied "Each one of my companions has a room in the TARDIS. She makes them a room to make them feel at home. "

I smiled and so did the Doctor. He knew what was running through my mind. The TARDIS accepted me and now the Doctor began to see me as a companion. He was seeing that we actually did compliment each other even with our minor differences. I asked "So what's in the box, Doctor?"

The Doctor handed me the box "It's your gift. I thought after what happened in the Library you truly earned it. You did a lot back there."

I sat on my double bed and began to unwrap my gift as if it were Christmas. When I opened the box I got emotional for a moment. Inside the box was the Vortex manipulator I gave back to him. He noticed my eyes watering up and said "A girl once told me to give it to someone I trust when the time was right. Well... I see no better time than now. I believe I couldn't have placed it in better hands."

I was speechless. So many things I wanted to say and yet I couldn't move my mouth at all to say something because I was afraid I might sound like a stupid idiot. He expected me to do something and the only thing I could think of with out being awkward right at the moment was hug him.

He let out a small chuckle and said "Don't pass out on me like you did last time during our hug."

I nuzzled my head into his chest, tears were coming down my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel so comfortable. Torchwood will forever be my home because I grew up there. Right now though, the Doctor and the TARDIS had just established themselves as other home. The home I would forever be welcomed to with wide open arms.

He lifted my chin up and looked me in the eye "Those better be tears of happiness falling down your cheeks."

I nodded and finally found my voice "Yes they are, Doctor. Thank you. I just didn't think you would give this to me."

He said "Well technically it's not a gift since Jack left it for you. But you felt you should give it to me for safe keeping. So technically I'm returning it back to its owner. I still have to give you a gift."

I laughed "Okay. So what is it?"

He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. He was practically flopping me around towards the door. Suddenly we stopped. We were at the TARDIS doors and he asked me "Are you ready?"

I opened the door then and what I saw was unthinkable. He took me to space. Right in front of me I could see the Orion Nebula. I was in awe with the view. It was something so surreal seeing the stars so close to you. The wonderful shining lights of space where right in front in me. He said snapping me out of my Trans "You wanted to see the stars. I took you to see the stars."

My lips curled up and I said jokingly "You remembered. I thought you would forget after all the stuff you go through for being a 906 year old man. I wouldn't think memory would be your strongest suit."

He retorted "I thought it would be more meaningful if I took you to the stars. I remember when I showed you the outskirts of the city and you seemed so sad that I didn't show you space."

I answered "I wasn't upset at all. You showed me a wonderful view of the countryside. I couldn't be sad. It was an experience I wouldn't have had if you didn't show me."

He asked "So where do you want to go, now?"

I looked around and said "I want explore the TARDIS, with your permission of course. I think traveling into the future and seeing the stars is enough for this one trip around."

He nodded and said "Your wish is my command."

With that we ventured the TARDIS. I got to see his study or as he calls it the Drawing room. There was an on going fireplace which I would never understand how it was working and he threatened me not to sit on his chair, which he didn't point out so I sat no where in the room. The room was full of trinkets like his timelord dress robes, Jack's sonic blaster, the great sword he used to fight against the Sycorax, and the recently added Future Sonic Screwdriver that would belong to River Song.

We moved onto his cricket room which was pretty funny because he said he hasn't played since his 5th regeneration. He grabbed the ball though and threw it like he hadn't lost an ounce of skill.

As we walked through the companion rooms I noticed he ignored one. It was obvious who he didn't want to talk about because he still felt guilty. Rose Tyler, the one left in a parallel universe. I didn't want to push him into anything he didn't want to do. So I didn't even bother asking. I knew he still loved her. She'll forever be the one to him. You could tell it still pains him to even think about her.

We turned around and walked towards a set of double doors. He said excitedly "The TARDIS has its own swimming pool. It's pretty big."

When he opened the door and I saw the awesome cave like swimming pool. I really couldn't believe we were still in the TARDIS. I was in pure shock at how detailed it looked. It was as if I was standing in a hidden swimming pool in one of those tourist caves that people would go on vacation to. I walked closer towards the edge and looked at the water. The obvious happened when I stood closer to the water. The Doctor pushed me into the pool. What he didn't expect though was for me to hold on to his suit and take him down with me.

We swam our way back up and broke out into laughter. Who really would have expected this? A day in the stars and being shown around the awesomest space ship ever in existence, greatest birthday gift ever is written all over this. I was having fun just thinking about what was happening.

The Doctor swam towards me and he seemed slightly amused. I splashed some water in his face "What's so funny?"

He said "We're in a pool fully clothed acting like idiots that's what's funny."

I replied "You're right. That is pretty damn funny. But do you know what's even funnier?"

He asked "What?"

I answered "You're pants are floating off in another direction."

His eyes widened and I swam away from him to climb out of the pool. He said "You're a liar."

I chuckled and said "You're the one who fell for it."

The Doctor swam back up and shook himself off like a dog. I said "You know you're gonna have to do more than that to actually dry up."

He said "There's some robes right behind you, if you be so kind lovely birthday girl."

I answered with giddiness "With pleasure, Doctor."

I grabbed two robes from the side and handed him one. The Doctor started to strip to his underwear right in front of me with out a warning. I just scratched my head sheepishly and stared impolitely. You would think after living with Jack that I would actually be use to this. Really though, nothing could prepare you for moments like this.

The Doctor took notice that I haven't started getting out of my clothes "Are you planning on getting sick?"

I said bluntly "No."

The Doctor said "Are you that shy about you're body? I would have thought living with Jack; you would be extremely comfortable with that by now."

I said "Jack may walk around with his underwear around the institute when no one but me is there. That doesn't mean I indulge on said behavior."

The Doctor pointed out "You're actually blushing as you're saying this. It's pretty funny. So you're saying you never once laid a roaming eye on Jack."

I answered "I never said that either."

I felt it. I was getting redder by the second. I just didn't want something like the dream to happen because then it would be just awkward. I pushed my hair back and began to take off my wet clothes, keeping my underwear on, and putting on the Robe.

The Doctor said "You wear purple laced underwear."

I glared at him "Yes and what of it."

He replied "Oi! Birthday girl I'm sorry I pointed the obvious out. I was just going to joke around about how purple is said to be aphrodisiac."

I answered back unknowingly "It's not like I point out how tight your pants are and say you have a cute butt."

I instantly covered my mouth and said "You didn't just hear that."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "Really now. And you said you didn't have roaming eye."

I rolled my eyes and raised both my hands "Fine, guilty as charged."

He said "It's completely okay. I'm just playing around with you. I'll stop if you want."

I sat down towards the edge, dipping feet in, and said "It's not that. I'm enjoying this hanging out with you on the TARDIS. Maybe just a little too much. It's just well I don't usually get time like this back on earth to let my hair down and just be stupid for one moment. I'm either too busy with school or I'm busy managing with my job in Torchwood. Today really has been amazing."

The Doctor sat next to me joining me in kicking around the water. "You know, for someone who seems to know so much about everything you don't really take the time to enjoy yourself. When was the last time you had fun, Prom?"

I nodded. He got up and pulled me up. I looked at him rather puzzled at what he was about to do. He took off my robe and threw me into the pool. When I swam back up to the surface, I glared at him and splashed my hands down in anger. He grinned, took off his robe, and canon balled in yelling "Allons-y"

I couldn't help but laugh at this. We spent the rest of the time splashing around, we played Marco Polo, which got really awkward the last round because he grabbed my boob when he was looking for me, and racing across the pool.

When we were tired, we got out and put on the robes. We put our semi-dry clothes in our rooms and got a fresh pair of inner and outer clothes to change into. With that Ten took me back to Italy 1599 and we had the best damn Italian meal I would ever have in my life. I stuffed myself with so much pasta I would have to do an awful lot of running in order to burn it off.(Luckily that wouldn't be a problem after all look who I'm with and who I work for.)

But just when the day was almost over Ten took me to one more place. We were back in my present timeline. We were near the institute. I sighed and said "So this is it huh? You're taking me back home just so I could wait for you to show up again or call me when you need me."

He grabbed my hand and said "I don't do this because I want to though. Genesis you are a big piece to this puzzle of time. You know me. Well... you know most of me. I gave you a sonic screwdriver way more advance than the one I have right now. There has to be some reason behind it. I know that you said you want to explain the whole situation to me. But maybe it is better that I don't know the whole story right now."

We gazed into each others eyes his dark brown orbs having a twinkle staring back into my own. I had enough of these fancy shamancy moments. He was breaking every bit of my heart with every time he would leave me behind. I felt left in the dark. It was these moments that hurt the most. The magic we would feel from just staring at each other, the feeling of holding each other. I broke my hand free from his and walked away.

The Doctor called "Genesis!"

I stopped and said "Stop this already. Stop with the smiles and the looks. Stop it! You're only confusing the hell out of me."

The Doctor was confused. I rolled my eyes and said "You really are clueless."

I ran towards him and jumped on him crashing my lips on to his. This time putting everything I had into it. He was shocked at first but he quickly relaxed into it. I didn't care who saw us. I just needed to get it out of my system. I was doing what Jack told me to do. I was being completely upfront about what I wanted.

The Doctor broke the kiss and said "I didn't think you..."

I kissed him again to make him forget what he was going to say. He broke the kiss again and asked "What are you doing?"

I answered "Giving you more than enough reason to come back to me. I love you, Doctor. I love you more than any man I could ever meet. I want you to understand how I feel. At first I was amazed by your power when I was a little kid. Then I met you later down the line and thought I just wanted to be one those people who accompanied you. But I realized later down the road when I became your friend that I wanted more than that. I want to be with you, Doctor. I'm in love with you and I know this isn't some childish crush either."

He stood silent and I said "And this is why I'm telling you to stop. Stop trying to bring me smiles and make me happy. I can't deal with it. The fact you would bring me so much joy and then expect me to be completely happy, after you leave me behind here. It hurts. It hurts waiting for you. And really I just want you to say something to me other than gibberish."

The Doctor grabbed both my arms and pulled me towards him. He hugged me tightly. I sighed and suddenly he lifted my head with his hand. He kissed me deeply. I ran my hands through his hair reciprocating every movement of his. When we broke apart and he said "How was that for answer."

I smiled and said "That was a bit better than I had expected."

He said "I'll come back and give you an even better answer. But right now time needs saving."

I replied "You can't get distracted. I'll be waiting for you then Doctor."

He was about to turn back towards the TARDIS but said "Oh and before I forget Genesis."

I answered back "Yesh."

The Doctor replied "Happy Birthday."

I smiled and said "Thank you."

With that he left in the TARDIS and I began to cry. I knew what he wanted to really say but he never could say those words. Those words also belonged to someone else. Someone he never got to say them to. Those words also belonged to Rose Tyler.


	14. The Waiting Game

_AN:SOOOO I HAVE A JOB NOW. WOOOHOOOOO. But don't worry it's not like I'm going to stop writing this. Really why would I? So yeah no we're in one of those transition chapters. It's short but trust me It's a part of the plan. Next Chapter is focused on Genesis, as we're going to find out what she can do. Well what Jack and the Doctor are going to be able to do with the only successful subject from Project Genesis. _**  
><strong>

**The Waiting Game**

I had returned to Torchwood and Jack was sitting at his office. In his hand he had a cup Ianto just made him. Everyone was out on assignment. I raised an eyebrow and said "You're expecting me to talk about my day with the Doctor."

Jack nodded and asked "Do you know what day it is today?"

I answered with a questioning tone "The day after my birthday…?"

Jack shook his head "Nope."

I inwardly smirked "Well then Jack, tell me. What day is it?"

He said with a very father like tone "It is three days afterwards young lady."

I giggled and Jack smiled "So, I want details missy."

I replied "I had fun. Simply put I had fun."

Jack raised an eyebrow now "What did you do to have fun?"

I grinned then "He gave me a tour of the TARDIS, took me to the Orion Nebula, took me to Italy 1599, and we hung out in the pool of the TARDIS."

Jack wondered "The TARDIS has a pool."

I nodded "Yeah it's actually pretty cool. It looks like one of those caves that people usually go on vacation to see and swim it. It was very elegant."

Jack looked into my eyes and smirked "There's something you're not telling me. I know it. You did something you enjoyed very much."

I shook my head and said "Now Jack why would I tell you every juicy detail about my big private day with the Doctor. It's not like I'm one to kiss and tell."

Jack grinned and exclaimed "YOU KISSED HIM AGAIN! I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes and replied "Think what you want, Jack. Let your imagination run free about what the Doctor and I did to celebrate my birthday."

Jack said "I can't let you know what I am thinking about right now."

I shook my head and poked him in the chest with my finger "It's not that serious, ."

He beamed and said "Genesis Grissom Harkness."

I rose my eyebrow "So, now I'm Genesis Harkness. Since when did I get such a blemish to my name?"

Jack looked amused "Since I took custody of you Genesis."

I hugged him and said "I'm going into my room and just wait."

Jack grabbed my arms and looked at me with the strangest face "You're… going… to wait. Where's Genesis and what have you done to her?"

I answered "I gave him a reason to come back for me, Jack. Till then I'm more than happy doing your assignments for Torchwood. If you need me I'll give a hand. Maybe even both if you're nice enough."

Jack questioned "And what reason did you give him?"

I responded "Now Jack you should know I'm not the kind of person to go ahead and give you everything."

Jack pouted like a child "But… But… GENESIS TELL ME!"

I chuckled "No, Jack. I know it's a tough word to swallow since you're Mr. Irresistible. But some things should be left unsaid."

I felt Jack's glare as I walked upstairs and when I closed the door. I couldn't help but just let out one big gigantic laugh.


	15. My full potential

**_AN:OH yeah I'm back wooo. Sorry for the wait guys it's just College got in the way as well as my job. But I decided to go and write this chapter. I took a different approach to this story and decided not to go straight into Journey's end. I clearly state the next event at the end of the chapter. I really do hope you enjoy it. And thank you so much for the many people who have added this story into their favorites. Like for real I should just bake you guys cookies. I hope you enjoy the direction I'm going with. Read and Review. Also Happy holidays ^_^_**

**_AN2:I was wondering would you guys mind if I wrote a Peter Vincent/Genesis story? Would you guys still read it if it was rated M? And would you find it awkward if I wrote a sex scene or two? XD_**

**My full potential **

As I waited for the Doctor, there were strange things happening to me. As much as Torchwood was helping me keep my skills in check, the truth was my powers were evolving. I could spot off targets with a single pistol shot from 200 yards; my reaction time is about as fine tuned as it can be, and even dodge more than a couple of rounds from Jack's colt.

This may just sound normal but really it wasn't. I was never told about my evolving powers. I was always told I was complete. I was meant to signify the perfect companion. How could these upgrades be happening?

My head ever since then has been aching. I don't understand, what is it that's truly happening? But what I do know is that they keep getting worse and worse as each day passes by.

Jack started to worry. He knew this wasn't normal. The headaches were coming more frequently. He didn't know how to handle it. Owen could only do so much to help with the agony. Jack did the only other thing he could do. He called the Doctor.

I was in my room laying down staring at the ceiling. The pain I was feeling brought tears to my eyes but never did I whimper. The throbbing, the sense of losing control, and the thought not knowing everything I was. This wasn't something I was use to. I had all the answers in my hands before. Right now I had no idea of who I was anymore.

It was then when I heard a knock on my door. I answered "Come in Jack."

Jack was the only one who would come into my room periodically. Gwen and Toshiko would come and see me once in a while just to talk to me about things. Owen only came to check me up and Ianto would bring me food. I wasn't expecting it to be anyone else.

The door opened and I closed my eyes. I focused on the sound of the footsteps. It wasn't Jack. Jack's boots were heavier in sound. These steps were lighter but they were familiar. It wasn't until I heard pocket fidgeting when I said "Jack called you, Doctor."

I felt the weight shift on my bed. The Doctor grabbed my hand and stated "You know Genesis you should have called me as soon as this happened."

I shook my head and replied "I couldn't. You were with Donna. I wanted you to come back to me because you wanted to, not because you had to."

He asked "Open your eyes and sit up. I'm going to help you."

I opened my eyes "Do you know what's happening?"

The Doctor placed both hands on each one of my temples. "Just open your mind to me. I'll be able to find out what's happening."

I gulped. This was going to be the scary bit. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Suddenly he was in my mind, probing around finding the problem of my headaches. He said "If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and I'll back away."

I nodded and he continued looking into my mind. He observed "You're upgrading. It's kind of like you growing into adulthood. It's going to hurt a lot but you'll be okay. I'm going to stay for bit just to make sure."

I laid on my bed again and sighed. But suddenly my bed's weight shifted more. I asked "Doctor?"

He answered back "Yes."

I raised my head a bit and questioned "What are you doing?"

He replied with a smile "Didn't I say I was staying for a bit."

I said out loudly "I thought you were going to pull up a chair or go downstairs and talk to Jack."

The Doctor shook his head and commented "You look lonely here. I hate seeing people by themselves. That and I can at least do something to alleviate the pain."

I looked at the ceiling and asked "How's travelling with Donna?"

He turned towards me and responded "She's great, absolutely brilliant. We just came back fromChina."

I faced him instantly. I knew this time. I read on the file about him. This was when Rose would comeback. Rose is coming back. His Rose would be coming back.

He saw the somberness in my face and stated "You don't seem excited that Donna's enjoying her self."

I shook my head and replied "I'm happy Donna's doing so well with you. But it's just you mentioningChina… I know where we are in our timeline."

He wondered as he brushed a hand across my cheek "And where would that be?"

I slowly said "Journey's End is when everything begins to change. The start of the end."

The Doctor smiled and asked "Want to know a little secret?"

I nodded and that's when he confessed "There's one more thing you have to do before everything changes."

I knew he wasn't going to tell me but I begged "What is it?"

To which his reply was "Rose knows who you are."

Suddenly my head began throbbing and the Doctor put his hands on my face. He entered my mind and sent me an image of red fields, a warm sun, yellowish orange grass, and in the middle was a beautifully lavished city.

When he let go I whispered "Gallefray."

He kissed my forehead and said "That should help ease your pain. Always recall that memory when the pain comes."

I grabbed his hand asking with an affirmed tone "You always knew what was coming ahead. You knew I would be like this for you. Yet you never changed a thing. Why?"

He implored "Because you become such a greater person than you think Genesis. Your full potentional gets unleashed this way. With every story there is a tragedy. I'm living proof. There are things that need to happen. They make you a better person. And Genesis you have so much to look forward too. Just promise me though that the one memory I gave you doesn't go to waste."

I let go of his hand and agreed. "I promise, Doctor."

He smiled and bounced up "Well I'm afraid I may have stayed too long. I have a whole universe to travel, other things to fix and such."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go save the universe from impending doom. It's what you do. I'll see you again."

He chuckled and retorted "You'll see me but not the 'me' now really soon. I remember it."

And I rebutted with "It's always like this. You and I. I and you. Us. Why can't we just have a normal relationship?"

He replied with a smart mouth "Because it's never fun that way."

He walked back out of my room then and I smiled. I didn't know how to feel. So all I did was smile and wondered about Rose. She knew who I was. But according to the timeline my file had on the Doctor, Rose was no where to be found. She was only part of Journey's End.

It was then that Jack came in and said "I know it's a bit abrupt especially with you getting all better since the Doctor's visit. But I need you to go back toCanaryWharf. And by back I need you to go back in time."

My eyes widened. This was what the Doctor was talking about. I was going back to the Battle of Canary Wharf. I was part ofCanaryWharfand no one knew about it, only Rose and the Doctor. But if I was apart of the battle, how did the Doctor not know who I was when he saved me back from my creators?

Just when I thought I was making complete sense of this. Suddenly things just have to take a turn for the worse.


	16. A Dream That Will End Some Time

**_AN: So this chapter is another short one I apologize. But I wanted to give you an idea as to what's going to happen besides the actual Doomsday plot. I can't let you guys just go in blind. It's not my style. But anyways read, enjoy, and review._**

_**AN2:I wrote the Peter Vincent/Genesis fic if you guys want to read it. It's rated M because well if you have seen Fright Night 2011 you know Peter has a mouth. He also does a lot of flirting. And he just happens to be Genesis's first. There's a butt load of inappropriateness in the fic as well so if you're into that check it out. XD **_

_**AN3: You know how in Doctor Who each character has their own theme tune. Well I figure out Genesis's theme. If you want to listen to it It's called Flowing Destiny Ending theme 1. It's from the first Zone of the Enders game. I think it's going to fit perfectly for what I have in store for Genesis as well **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Dream that Will End Some Time<span>**

Jack went on into further detail as we walked downstairs "Genesis I need you to go back to July 8th 2006. There's information in the Torchwood data base back then that needs to be recovered."

I looked at him shock. "But why go back during that time. I mean it should be recoverable during times before that. There really is no need to disrupt the timeline because you need information."

Jack answered "The information was sent that day. It wasn't recovered by anyone afterwards because the info was corrupted. It's about the origin project of Torchwood. I need you to get it because you're the only one I trust."

I gulped. This was a lot to take in and this was the Doctor's most fragile moment. This is where he lost Rose. I had to go ahead and witness this first hand now.

This is where my life was going to stop being a dream. I was going to have to face the harsh reality. My time was ending.

I looked at Jack and nodded "I'll go. I go and get the information."

I grabbed my Vortex manipulator and snapped it on my wrist. Jack handed me an earpiece and said "Communicator just in case."

I placed it on my ear and sighed. Jack continued "You're going to land in the Powell estate and from there you're going to have to introduce yourself to the Doctor and Rose. You're going to have to earn his trust."

I stated "Starting all over again. Should be a piece of cake since I do it all the time."

Jack smirked "Genesis you'll be okay. You know how things turn out."

I replied "Doesn't mean it is gonna be any less painful living it."

I grabbed my sonic screwdriver, its pistol attachment, my grapple hook and my book bag. I put my hand on Jack's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "When I come back I promise you. I owe you a drink."

Jack smirked in response "I'll take you up on it."

I saluted him as a joke and went off into the time stream.

Jack sighed, Gwen and Ianto coming from right behind him. Ianto asked "Why the long face?"

Jack answered "When she comes back she's going to leave."

Gwen replied "Why would she do that she loves it here. We're all one big happy dysfunctional family."

With that Ianto laughed but Jack stood serious. Jack responded "Because when she finds out the information from the Torchwood database, she's going to hate herself and run away from all this."

Ianto stated "So you already know what she's going to find."

Jack replied flatly "I was the one who sent it."

Gwen questioned "So what was on the message?"

Jack bluntly answered "Torchwood was reinstated in 1969 by the British government because ofAmerica's project Genesis. Torchwood's main purpose at the time was to eliminate all aliens, even the Doctor. Its other purpose was to put an end to project Genesis because they didn't want anything to help the Doctor."

Gwen gasped and Ianto grimaced "What was the purpose of sending that?"

Jack again answered bluntly "It was for the Doctor to find. So he could find out what project Genesis was."

Gwen shook her head "So you're making her leave us. Why?"

Jack replied "Because the stars are going out and she as well as the Doctor's current companion are the only ones who can stop it."


End file.
